ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS
by katelau
Summary: Un chico arrogante y una chica supuestamente nerd que guarda muchos secretitos, todo sucederá gracias a un accidente. ...Ella no era como el creia, y eso lo descubriria poco a poco.
1. las consecuencias de ser yo

Hola mundo yo aquí pues, super emocionada por mi primer fic en la vida, espero que de verdad les guste. La primera idea salió de mi creativa cabeza, sí mía, no piensen que fue Lau (ella solo lo complemento) jijiji, ahora me mata, van a ver, cualquier cosa florecitas a mi tumba.

Este es un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas en la vida MATT que churro no? me mato, porque no se materializa y lo clonan para reemplazar a todos los chicos del planeta? (lectores chicos no es contra ustedes me refería al resto de descerebrados que van por ahí) ups mi parte feminista, y la linda Sora. Pero no se asusten durante el fic controlaré a lau para evitar que lo asesine o algo así (es malevola) jajaja. Ahí los dejo.

Kate (lindo mi nombre no?)

Para serte sincera, tu nombre no me parece lindo ok?...ubícate… y weno, volviendo al tema, espero realmente que les guste el fic ya que nos exprimimos el cerebro haciendolo, y…si la idea fue de Kate pero yo siempre le pongo el encanto, la picardia, y la parte dramatica jeje. Ella pone la parte romantica (duh!)

Jijiji no solo eso tambien soy mas descriptiva que lau y maquino todo juajuajua pero no crean que soy pura miel tambien pongo aji a la cosa. La melcochoseria tampoco, pero con esta pareja tratare de desbordar mi parte sentimental ya que de lo contrario la historia terminara en bomba atomica.

mmm…solo spro ke les gust el fic.

**ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS**

**Por: katelau**

Las consecuencias de ser yo

Los rayos del sol ingresaban por su ventana, iba a ser un hermoso día para todos, bueno casi todos, conociendo a nuestra amiguita, sufriría las consecuencias de ser ella. Se levantaba de su cama con los ojos aún cerrados, camino unos pasos y…

Pum!

Se oyó un fuerte ruido seguido de pequeños sonidos provenientes de la habitación 4-C. Era pequeña pero super ordenada (cuando digo super es super, no como la de Lau). Estaba en el cuarto piso del complejo habitacional para estudiantes de la universidad Northwest college que se ubicaba en una zona realmente costosa ya que era una de las mejores.

Se preguntarán qué hacía en Estados Unidos si era japonesa, pues es sencillo, tiene tan alto promedio y es tan inteligente (casi una genio, como yo, kate, jijiji)(ke arrogante, nada mas xke eres chancona y sabes todo de paporreta ya?)(la envidia te corroe lau que verguenza) que ganó una beca teniendo tan sólo 21 años.

Era su segundo semestre ahí, se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, no se preocupaba por su apariencia, era una máquina de estudio imparable, por lo que una falda color caqui hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas era suficiente, no se veía más que ropa ni siquiera una rayita de piel ya que llevaba unas botas marrones sin taco y una blusa manga larga, suelta de color verde petróleo (que anti fashion xDDD)(esa fue Lau).

Se apresuró a salir de su habitación no sin antes colocarse sus típicas gafas de chica nerd y salir leyendo un libro de física cuántica de al menos 500 páginas.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se despertaba un joven de cabellos rubios desordenados. Abrio los ojos con pesar y vio a su alrededor, una típica habitación de soltero, ropa tirada por todas partes y todo un completo desastre, se apreciaba que le gustaba la música rock ya que tenía una guitarra eléctrica sobre una silla y pósters de Red Hot Chili Peppers, Linkin Park, Coldplay, etc; que cubrían casi por completo una pared. Se levantó de su cama dejando caer las sábanas de seda negra al suelo. Caminó en boxers hasta el baño, tomó una ducha rápida (me muero, me suicido aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I love him es demasiadooooooo…) y luego salió rumbo a la cocina donde tomo un jugo de naranja para luego regresar a cambiarse ya que hasta ese momento caminaba solo con una toalla. Abrio su espacioso armario que para la sorpresa de cualquiera tenía más ropa que la de lau y mia juntas por lo que podemos decir que tambien era fanático de la ropa. Sacó unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color, se peinó rapidamente dandole un aspecto desordenado y juvenil tomó un bolso también negro (que sexy) y salió a paso relajado subió a su convertible negro y fue rumbo a la universidad que quedaba un poco retirada.

Sora habia ingresado al aula y se sentó en una de las sillas de la esquina donde no era percibida para casi nadie, salvo para la persona quien más la detestaba porque le tenía una envidia colosal.

Y ¿Cómo te encuentras? Dijo una joven esbelta de la misma edad y estatura que Sora solo que ella tenía el cabello negro intenso hasta la cintura (pelo teñido) ojos color miel y piel blanca pálida, en tono burlon.

Buenos días Brigitte, le dijo Sora si mucho entusiasmo pero sonando amable.

Ay niña no pudiste haber venido menos nerd, creo que no, eres demasiado poquita cosa y muerta de hambre para saber de moda y tendencias, le dijo la pelinegra.

Sora se quedó callada y sin mirarla mientras la otra chica la miraba con desprecio.

El chico rubio aún manejaba su convertible negro, tenía encendida la radio y escuchaba Give it away de Red Hot Chili Peppers mientras sus profundos ojos azules miraban por el retrovisor un auto donde viajaba una muchacha de unos 18 años, de cabellos cortos y castaños y ojos verdes que le coqueteaba descaradamente y nuestro amigo sonreía pensando en que tal vez seria un buen entretenimiento.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, se oyeron gritos femeninos a la distancia.

Aj, se oyo decir al rubio mientras miraba a las jovencitas con cara de desprecio.

El muchacho estacionó su auto y fue interceptado por un grupo de jovencitas (muy pegajosas desde mi punto de vista).

Como están muñecas, les dijo el ojiazul que ya sabemos se llamaba matt al grupo de jovencitas.

Abran paso, se oyó decir a una voz femenina.

¿Como estas Brigitte? Dijo Matt.

Muy bien cariño¿entramos, le dijo con voz sensual.

Después de ti le dijo Matt pícaramente.

En la universidad una joven muchacha continuaba leyendo un libro de física cuántica cuando…

Chicas, chicas, ahí viene Brigitte y nuestro Matt, dijo una jovencita de pelo morado y voz estridente.

Sora no despegaba los ojos del salon a pesar que todas las chicas y los chicos estaban de pie en la puerta esperando a ambos "amigos".

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt, se oyó gritar a una jovencita que fue acompañada a coro por el resto.

Ven Matt, le dijo Brigitte al ver a tantas resbalosas en la entrada. (De que te quejas si tu estas en el grupito querida)

Matt vio rápidamente a todas las que lo esperaban y les dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

Brigitte estaba caminando hacia uno de los asientos de atrás junto con Matt cuando se le ocurrió una idea bastante malévola. (como las ideas de lau)

Brigitte iba del brazo con Matt, este iba más por obligación que por gusto ya que ella se le colgaba y se sentó sobre el escritorio donde sora se encontraba leyendo sin prestarles la más mínima atención lo cual la irritaba ya que le quería presumir, cuando hizo esto volteó intencionalmente sobre el libro una botella de agua mineral que sora tenía a medio beber.

Ay, dijo Sora sin mirarla.

Lo siento querida, dijo Brigitte con voz hipócrita.

Sora por primera vez miró a Brigitte a los ojos y le dijo, ten más cuidado para la próxima vez que quieras sentarte de esa manera, le dijo Sora sin siquiera mirar a Matt y sacando otro libro de su bolsa esta vez de historia del arte, comenzó a leerlo.

Brigitte estaba furiosa ya que pretendía molestarla, mientras que matt estaba atónito ya que Sora ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su existencia.

Quien es esta tipa, dijo Matt de modo despectivo.

Una nerd del salón que me encanta molestar, dijo Brigitte delante de Sora de modo sarcástico.

Sora no depegó los ojos del libro y dijo:

Por lo menos no soy una descerebrada insinuosa o un TIPO que solo se preocupa por que su cabello luzca bien y no sabe ni quien es su presidente.

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Brigitte y le respondió con una voz aguda y penetrante:

Por lo menos no soy una monja, muerta de hambre, nerd, antisocial y horrenda cuatro ojos que ni se puede conseguir un novio decente ya que es menos atractiva que una cucaracha.

Sora despegó tranquilamente su mirada del libro y la dirigió a su agresora y de la manera más relajada y despreocupada le dijo:

Por lo menos no soy una regalona que ha estado con toda la universidad y tiene por novio a un atorrante.

Luego de esto Brigitte se levantó intempestivamente y comenzó a insultarla frente a todos los presentes, mientras matt se quedó boquiabierto por la cantidad de obscenidades que decía la chica.

Mientras sora de lo más relajada se levantó de su asiento y la dejó hablando sola.

Matt se dio media vuelta y se sentó lejos de la escena mientras Brigitte miraba con rabia a sora y juraba vengarse de ella.

Fin del capítulo

Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, puede ser que les parezca poco original pero es solo la introducción, todavía no se desarrolla la idea principal que dejenme decirles es originalidad pura, ya lo verán. Esperamos muchos reviews por favor, es una suplica constitucional de la república (duh). Nos vemos.


	2. El accidente

Hola people nos volvemos a encontrar, aquí pues super traumada por tantos trabajos en el cole. Si mandaron reviews muchisimas gracias, lo hacemos por ustedes, sugerencias a mi correo y gracias de nuevo.

Aquí les dejamos el segundo capitulo.

**ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS**

El accidente

5 días después de lo ocurrido…

Fue una maravillosa noche Matt, espero que se repita más a menudo, decía una brigitte que se paseaba envuelta en una sabana de seda negra por el apartamento de cierto rubio que todos conocemos.

Eso no lo dudes, decía un pícaro (medio pervertido) Matt.

Media hora después de esto una joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos miel (si,si era Brigitte) manejaba un bello convertible negro y se reia entre dientes por algo que acababa de hacer.

**Flash back**

Matt, me harías el favor de alcanzarme mi cartera, es que la dejé en tu dormitorio, dijo Brigitte.

Ehm, claro linda, dijo un no muy convencido matt.

Mientras tanto Brigitte tomaba una de las llaves que se encontraban en una mesa cambiándola por otra muy parecida mientras una sonrisa maligna salia de su rostro, recordaba que su amiga le habia dicho que matt andaba con mas chicas aparte de ella por lo que se le ocurrió un plan para según ella matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Tomó su cartera y besó apasionadamente a matt (la muy cínica), para luego marcharse, no sin antes llevarse el convertible de matt.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Manejaba a prisa y calculaba la hora de ingreso a la universidad por parte de los alumnos que vivían en el complejo universitario. Estacionó el auto detrás de unos arbustos, ocultándose perfectamente. Se hizo un moño y se lo cubrió con un gorro negro, se colocó unas gafas oscuras y esperó.

En el departamento de matt…

No puede ser, se robaron mi auto, no es posible, decía un desesperado matt.

Él miró a su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para ir a la primera clase por lo que prefirió salir a dar una vuelta, luego llamaría a la policía, después de todo, no habían tantos convertibles negros por la ciudad, lo encontrarían fácilmente.

Regresando al complejo universitario…

Ay, llevo dos minutos de retraso, decía una jovencita pelirroja con moño y gafas que vestía una falda crema con flores marrones (parece de mi abuelita) hasta los tobillos y mocasines marrones bastante pasados de moda, acompañado por una blusa marrón muy ancha y fea, mientras salia apurada a la calle.

Corría lo más rápido que podía y se le ocurrió cruzar la pista, pero no se percató que cierta mujer ya la había divisado y manejaba un convertible negro a toda velocidad en su dirección, con oscuras intenciones.

¡Cuidado niña! Dijo un hombre maduro.

Sora volteó instantáneamente y…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pow!

Sonó estrepitosamente, mientras un cuerpo era dejado tendido sobre el suelo completamente ensangrentado mientras un convertible negro muy conocido en la universidad se daba a la fuga.

Iu-iu-iu-iu, se oían las sirenas de una ambulancia a lo lejos mientras una multitud de jóvenes estudiantes se agolpaba cerca de Sora.

Una muchacha gritó ¡Ese fue el auto de Matt, lo conozco muy bien, fue él, lo se!

Un policia llegó a los 5 minutos de haberse llevado la ambulancia a la jovencita que estaba inconsciente.

Alguien sabe algo que pueda sernos útil, dijo el oficial Millar.

Un grupo de jovencitas se abrió paso y se acercó hasta el oficial.

Ese fue matt ishida, dijo una de pelo corto negro.

Sí, ese era su auto, dijo una rubia.

¿Estan seguras? Preguntó el oficial

Sí señor, fue el lo sabemos, dijeron a coro.

El oficial fue hasta la universidad para ver si él joven ishida se encontraba ahí pero le informaron que no se había presentado durante esa mañana.

El oficial escribió su parte donde constaba que el posible culpable era un joven llamado Yamato Ishida que estudiaba junto con la víctima y la había arrollado por motivos desconocidos y se firmó su orden de captura.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad…

Ja ja ja ja, se reia una mujer sobre el volante de un convertible negro.

En el centro de la ciudad…

Creo que es hora que vaya a denunciar el robo de mi precioso auto, decía un rubio.

Tomó un taxi rumbo a la comisaría. Una vez ahí, ingresó y…

Buenos días oficiales, soy Yamato Ishida y vengo a…, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los oficiales.

Esta acción aminorará su condena, fue una buena idea entregarse y evitarnos la molestia de buscarlo, Jhonson arréstelo y llevélo a una celda.

Esperen, esperen yo vengo por mi auto, deciá matt completamente asustado.

Por eso mismo señor, usted atropello a esa pobre señorita y se dio a la fuga, dijo Jhonson.

No, oficial, por favor, soy inocente yo no conducia el auto por favor.

Eso dicen todos, además hay testigos que lo confirman, lo siento señor todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, dijo el oficial.

Matt fue esposado y conducido a una celda.

Mientras que en el hospital…

Doctor por favor, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre la jovencita atropellada que llegó hace un momento.

¿Alguien aquí es familiar? Dijo el doctor.

Nosotros somos representantes de el departamento de becas de la universidad, debido a que la jovencita es extranjera y no tiene familia aquí.

Muy bien, dijo el doctor con preocupación, ella esta estable, pero necesitará cuidados permantentes por un mínimo de dos meses ya que tiene un golpe en la cabeza que podría convertirse en un aneurisma si no tiene supervision, aunque ella no podrá permanecer en el hospital debido a que no cuenta con seguro de este país y el universitario no cubre este tipo de situaciones.

Los policias entraron a la habitación de la joven mientras que…

Atrapamos a su agresor, dijo el oficial, solo esperamos la denuncia de la joven.

Esto es realmente un problema, dijeron los representantes del departamento de becas, no podrá permanecer en el complejo si necesita tantas atenciones y lo peor es que no tiene familia ni amigos aquí.

No podemos mandarla de nuevo a Japon seria peligroso por lo que dijo el doctor.

Los policias salieron de la habitación con un gesto de preocupación y algo fatigados.

¿Qué sucedió, dijeron los de la universidad.

La señorita no quiere acusar a su agresor, insistimos pero se negó.

Qué complicada esa niña, dijeron los de la universidad.

Nos dijo que el joven era su amigo y que jamas le haría eso. (que mentirota más grande Sora, encima que te dice cosas tu ahí vas de sonsa)

Ah, ahora que haremos dijo una de los representantes de la universidad.

No tengo idea dijo otra, pero ella no puede quedarse en el complejo, debemos buscarle un lugar pero por los datos que tenemos ella no tiene ningun amigo en la universidad.

Pero el joven, em, revisando en sus papeles¿Ishida no es su amigo? Dijo un oficial, ella lo defendió con ahinco.

Se me ocurre que como son tan amigos, dijon en tono sarcástico, podemos decirle que la cuide por el tiempo que necesite para restablecerse, dijo una de la universidad.

Excelente, dijo el médico, prepararé su salida.

Muy bien, ya que todo esta arreglado, avisaré al joven que debe llevarse a la señorita.

Ya en la comisaría…

Abriendo las rejas de la celda, puede salir, dijo un oficial.

Ya era tiempo, dijo matt.

La señorita nos explicó todo, usted era su amigo y no era posible que le hubiera hecho tal cosa, dijo el oficial.

Aaaaah, si, dijo algo dudoso matt.

Bueno, según me informaron se acordó que por el plazo en que esté convaleciente la señorita, em, revisando en sus papeles, Sora Takenouchi se quedará con usted ya que no tiene mas amigos aquí, digale que todos aquí esperamos se recupere.

Pero…¿ en mi casa? Dijo matt.

Claro, dijo el policia me informaron que gracias a que ella dijo que era su amigo esta usted libre, dijo el policia , deberá recogerla hoy mismo en el hospital.

Mientras que en la habitación de Sora…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, se oyó un grito femenino.

¿Me voy a quedar en la casa de Ishida? What? Dijo Sora

Claro, dijo la enfermera que la arreglaba, el médico dijo que como era su único amigo aquí y ya que tiene que estar bajo cuidados pero no puede permanecer en este hospital, sería lo más conveniente.

Minutos después un rubio bajaba de un taxi y…

**Fin del capitulo**

Gracias a los que mandaron reviews, realmente ahora es cuando se pone buena la cosa, que pasará cuando sora se quede a vivir con matt, que hará brigitte, quien es realmente sora todo eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Bye!


	3. What?

Aquí stamos de nuevo,

Gracias a los que mandaron reviews

Agradecimientos a:

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**: Nos dio mucho gusto q te agradara nuestro fic, las cosas van a empezar a mejorar en este fic pero lo bueno se viene como a partir del capitulo 5.

**YiNg Fa-SC:** No te preocupes prometemos actualizar seguido, no nos gusta dejar al público en espera. Tenemos hecho hasta el capitulo 5

Realmente ahora es cuando se pone buena la cosa, que pasará cuando sora se quede a vivir con matt, que hará brigitte, quien es realmente sora todo eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, por cierto este un poco corto, pero en compensación prometo subir el siguiente capitulo mañana pero si hay reviews hoy lo subo en la noche.

Bye!

**ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS**

What?

Cap3

Un rubio caminaba hacia la recepción del hospital Central Park.

Dígame señor, dijo una joven de no más de 20 años que vestía uniforme.

Señorita, podría decirme cuál es la habitación de la señorita…, em, take… takenouchi, dijo matt.

Un momento por favor dijo la señorita mientras revisaba unas planillas, es la 404, al final de este corredor.

Gracias dijo matt dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Caminó hasta la dichosa habitación y entró sin tocar.

Hoe! Dijo Sora.

Ehhhmm disculpa, dijo con cinismo.

En un momento estaré lista dijo Sora desganada, como si no le importara en absoluto que el super churro, papacito, cuerazo, mi amor de Matt estuviera presente, e ignorándolo se terminó de hacer su moño (recontra vieja) y se colocó los lentes. Para esto ella estaba vestida con la misma ropa del accidente, toda sucia por lo sucedido ya que nadie había podido traerle ropa limpia.

Matt se quedo mirando a sora con cara de que "loser" por la ropa, pero la actitud no era normal, el no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoren.

Ya estoy lista, dijo sora sin mirarlo.

Bien vamonos.

Ya en el taxi…

Creo que sería conveniente que pasemos por mi dormitorio a recoger algo de ropa, dijo sora.

Esta bien, creo, dijo matt sin mirarla.

En el complejo…

Subiré por todo y en unos minutos regreso, dijo sora bajando del auto.

Ok, dijo matt, también bajando del auto y sentándose en una banca.

Media hora después sora bajaba del complejo en dirección al joven, tambaleándose por el peso de dos maletas grandes y un bolso de mano cuando…

Oye! grito sora.

Ahhh? dijo matt despertando de su sueño.

Se supone que estas para ayudarme y no para estar bien dormidote, dijo una muy exasperada sora.

Pero si tú dijiste que te esperara aquí, se defendió matt.

Si, pero es descortés, ya que voy a hacer, eres tan caballeroso como un caballo, es increíble, dijo sora.

What? Dijo matt rojo de cólera.

Olvidalo, dijo una muy molesta sora, me stressas.

Y tu a mi dijo matt. Apúrate si quieres ir conmigo.

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Perdon? What? Acaso vives en Yamatolandia o que, que te crees, YO, SORA querer ir con un (en voz inaudible para matt) rubio, insípido y hueco?

¿Que dijiste, dijo matt.

Nada, nada, mejor olvidalo, dijo sora llevandose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Que pasa ahora? le dijo matt sonando despreocupado.

Nada que te importe, dijo sora, pero mejor ve tu por lo que falta, todo ya está empacado.

Ahora quien te crees que eres mi jefa o que? Dijo un matt completamente irritado.

Me creo la persona que evito que tu vacia cabecita permaneciera en una fria celda hasta que las arrugas invadan tu cara de bebe rubio insipido, dijo esto último gritando.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh? Quien te crees para decirme insípido si solo eres una fea nerd que se viste mal y es horrenda en todo sentido.

Los ojos de sora echaban chispas por lo que matt no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que sora pedía, después de todo tenia razón, ella lo había salvado.

Fin del capitulo

Ok aquí estamos devuelta, las mejores kate y lau (es laura por si no saben).

Espero que les haya gustado manden reviews x fa, por cierto aquí empieza lo bueno.

Gracias

Bye


	4. cartas

**Agradecemos de todo corazon los reviews q nos han mandado aunque no fueron muchos por cierto pero, puede ser que seqa xq todavia no han empezado a leer la verdadera historia, las partes realmente interesantes de esta parejita, una cosa este capitulo lo subi sin permiso, se supone q lau debia decirme pero como estuve viendo q hace mucho q no subia un capitulo pues me dije xq no? Solo espero q no estalle la III guerra mundial cuando se entere!**

**Que disfruten este capi! Nos vemos pronto.**

**Kate!**

**PD: Cualquier queja, reclamo, felicitacion, sugerencia, etc...escribanme a mi mail: (doy el mio xq lau nunca abre el suyo, jajaja su papa le prohibio entrar a internet xq es una viciosa del msn, pero ya olvidenlo, x suerte no sta aca!)**

**ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS**

Las cartas

Cap 4

Matt subia por las escaleras del complejo y veia como todas las chicas le mandaban miraditas insinuantes y besos volados.

Aj, penso matt.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación vio que estaba semi abierta y entró.

La habitación estaba en completo orden, las paredes eran de un color crema muy bonito, tenía un escritorio de pino al igual que la cama y el ropero. Su ropa de cama era toda en tonos verdes que resaltaban hermosamente, sobre ella se encontraban dos maletas medianas y un osito blanco muy tierno.

Cuando se disponía a tomar todo observó unos porta retratos sobre su escritorio, se acercó y vió en el primero a un joven, bastante atractivo de cabello marrón alborotado y ojos chocolate con porte atlético sonriendo. En la segunda vio a una bella jovencita de cabello color miel y ojos del mismo color, cuya piel blanca y delgada figura la hacia lucir hermosa.

Quienes serán? Se preguntó matt y fue entonces que vio un grupo de cartas abiertas en el mismo escritorio, las tomó y vió que todas eran de japón, sin saber por qué, las tomó y las guardó en un un bolsillo suyo.

Regresó donde estaba sora con las maletas y de ahí tomaron otro taxi, esta vez hacia el departamento del chico, una vez ahí bajaron con todo y ella pudo apreciar el edificio.

Era realmente lujoso, con ventanas amplias de vidrio y una especie de pileta de mármol en la entrada toda rodeada de pinos y flores exóticas.

Entraron por la puerta principal hacia un enorme hall pasando por un puente sobre una especie de laguna (dentro del edificio). Tomaron un ascensor hacia el octavo piso, y luego ingresaron directamente al departamento, era enorme, dejó sus maletas en el piso mientras el se perdía al interior del dpto. Ella examinó cuidadosamente el lugar, estaba muy desarreglado y parecía que no lo habian limpiado en meses. Encontró la cocina y la vio en completo desorden y asquerosamente sucia. Luego fue al baño y lo unico que penso fue asco! Ya que habia agua en el piso y el tocador estaba sucio y desordenado, con manchas de crema de afeitar y jabon derretido. Lo peor fue cuando vio una ropa interior femenina flotando en la bañera. (n/a: plop)

Salio al instante y entró a otra habitación, esta vez era un dormitorio, muy masculino por los tonos frios en especial negro pero en completo desorden, se acercó a la cama y vio más prendas femeninas por todos lados, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los posters que cubrian las paredes y luego los CD´s sobre unas repisas.

Salió rapidamente y lo encontró mirandola fijamente con cara de molestia.

Qué hacias revisando mis cosas? preguntó el (que cínico no se acuerda de las cartitas robadas? )

Que, yo? Pregunto sora.

Quien más? Dijo matt

Para tu información te estaba buscando, me dejaste en la puerta, dijo sora.

Fui a ver donde ibas a dormir, dijo matt.

Ok, donde? Preguntó la chica.

No se, no hay espacio, si quieres esta el cuarto de servicio o el sofá.

Perfecto dijo ella, elige tu.

Creo que el cuarto de servicio, dijo el con burla en su cara.

Muy bien dijo ella para luego decirle, apurate y saca tus cosas de este cuarto y llevalas a donde elegiste, yo por mientras me acomodo en este.

No se como puedes vivir así, asco! Dijo sora con una sonrisa de triunfo.

O, eee nooooooooo ,dijo matt.

Era demasiado tarde, sora ya estaba dentro sentada en un sillon esperando.

Aaay, dijo molesto matt.

Luego de sacar todas sus cosas y tratar de acomodarse en el otro dormitorio ya siendo muy tarde se echo a su dura cama y sacó las cartas de su bolsillo.

La primera era de parte de una chica de nombre MIMI y decía.

Querida sora:

No sabes como te extrañamos, en especial yo, aun recuerdo nustras hazañas y travesurillas con los boys, era demasiado, no es igual sin ti, eras el alma de todo hasta el shopping es aburrido necesito tus consejos de moda, siempre fashion, espero no hayas cambiado alli, sobre todo por esa tonta promesa que hiciste con respecto a la beca.

Dejaste a alguien que te extraña mucho, todos los dias me habla de ti, más enamorado no puede estar, espero que aun conserves su foto aunque con tus prisas la has podido olvidar, deberías escribirle, el te ama y por aquí le rondan un par de resbalosas que ni te cuento, asi que marca tu terreno, aunque el es tan lindo que seria capaz de esperarte.

Nos escribimos, muchos besos

Mimi

Re leyó la parte de alma de todo y casi se cae de la cama.

Luego se apresuró a abrir la otra.

Era de un tal Tai

Hola sora:

Te extraño un monton, los conciertos no son los mismos desde que tu te fuiste eras lo máximo, aun recuerdo nuestras salidas con mimi, eran demasiado. ¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien. Escribeme por favor y no seas tan alocada.

Tu mejor amigo

Taichi

PD: No uses esa mini roja en la disco sin mi era demasiado. Jajaja era una bromita no te molestes conmigo, tu super friend que te ayudó hasta con ya sabes que!

Besos

Ahora si se cayó, mini roja what? Y a que se refería con ya sabes qué?

Mas rápido no pudo abrir la otra carta era de un chico llamado Izzy ( n/a: en este fic izzy no era como en digimon, era más cuero)

Sora:

Lamento no haber podido escribirte antes. Me encantaría estar a tu lado pero creo que es mejor que estes en otro lado luego de lo que casi te hace Joe, fue demasiado sufrimiento para ti, lo se, pero sabes que siempre podras contar conmigo, mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen siendo los mismos, eres una mujer extraordinaria y espero que algun dia me correspondas, siempre estaré para ti. Como te dije antes que te fueras no debiste haber hecho eso con la beca solo para huir de lo que sucedió, se que esos recuerdos no se pueden borrar pero trata de ser siempre tu, eres realmente hermosa no escondas eso por temor.

Te ama

Izzy

Ahora si que matt estaba en shock, hermosa mujer, te hizo joe, la beca, te ama what?

Ahora si se atolondró en abrir la ultima carta, esta no estaba abierta como las otras sino que estaba arrugada y era de un tal joe.

Sora:

Lamento lo ocurrido no se que me paso estaba ebrio, comprendeme, te veias hermosa, como siempre, no pude evitarlo, te deseaba, siempre te quise y nunca me hacias caso, solo estabas en compañía de Tai y mimi y algunas veces de los chiquitos o de izzy, como le permitias acercarse a ti si sabias que te queria, pense que eran algo y me daba ira saber que el te tenia y yo no. No pude controlarme, se que si tai e izzy no llegan, te hubiera dañado, espero que borres esos recuerdos y algun dia me puedas perdonar. Tiempo después hablé con mimi, ella me explico que no estuviste nunca con izzy, ni con ningun otro, eras demasiado inocente, lo lamento, espero leas esto y me perdones. Aun te quiero.

Joe

(n/a: Aquí joe era lindo! )

Ahora matt casi habia quedado en coma del susto, era demasiadop, el tipo habia intentado… ahora entendia todo. Pero… ¿por qué se preocupaba él? pensó.

Por otro lado en la habitación principal…

Fin del capitulo

Ok ok ahora empieza lo bueno muajajaja ya verán, es demasiado. Manden reviews plisss.

Bye


	5. OBSESION POR LA LIMPIEZA

Ok ok ahora empieza lo bueno muajajaja ya verán, es demasiado. Manden reviews plisss.ah por cierto tengo q agradecer a atori-chan x haberme explicado esa cosa para recibir reviews anonimos (yo en la luna) gracias por tu help!

Y ahora si q empieze lo bueno...

**ACCIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS**

Obsesion por la limpieza

Cap 5

Sora había estado limpiado la habitación, recogió toda la ropa, la dobló cuidadosamente (n/a: que ordenada! Lau aprende! ) luego sacó toda la ropa femenina que encontró, limpió todo, cambio las sabanas y tendió la cama, todo había quedado en perfecto orden y limpieza.

Se sentó un momento a contemplar su obra, el dormitorio lucía diferente, acomodó su ropa en el armario (ya desocupado por yamato, Jajaja fem power!) y colocó algunos de sus objetos personales sobre la mesita de noche.

Qué cansancio, dijo suspirando. Ya era tarde mejor se iba a la cama.

Dejó caer su ropa mientras buscaba su pijama que consistía en una camiseta de color gris con costuras rosa fuerte y semi mangas corta (esas que no son ni cero ni corta) y un mini short con las mismas características que la camiseta (un poquito corta pero que iba hasta el ombligo).

Se acostó entre esas sabanas negras, muy finas y suaves, y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que en otra habitación un rubio se recostaba en una pequeña cama y contemplaba el revuelto y polvoriento cuartito.

Aj, dijo, yo tengo que dormir aquí mientras que ella esta muy feliz en MI cuarto usando, MI cama y MI ropero.

A la mañana siguiente una joven muchacha despertaba se su sueño. Olvidando que no estaba en su casa, tan despistada como siempre, se levantó, se colocó sus pantuflas y se cepilló un poco el cabello haciéndose una coleta alta y se dirigió a la cocina. A diferencia de muchas de nosotras que despertamos con cara horrenda Sora despertaba radiante, sin ojeras, sin ojos rojos, sin pelo sponge.

Una vez ahí se dio cuenta que el resto de la casa estaba mugrienta, aj, se dijo a si misma levantando empaques de comida del suelo. Pasó dos horas limpiando esa cocina aún en pijama, era tan fanática del orden que ni se preocupó en cambiarse.

Ya eran las 8:40 am y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, sólo encontró algunos huevos y jugo de naranja congelado, tostó un pan guardado y preparó un breakfast que a pesar de no ser del todo de su agrado le quedó muy bueno en su opinión.

Puso la mesa para dos, mientras que en el cuarto de servicio un rubio se desperezaba y se colocaba una bata sobre sus bóxers. Salió del dormitorio y caminó por el corredor dirigido por un delicioso aroma de comida, COMIDA se dijo, moría de hambre y unos ruidos molestos lo habían despertado. Mientras esto ocurría Sora ya había terminado de poner la mesa y el desayuno en ella y había recogido una linda bata blanca de "su" dormitorio.

Había olvidado una cucharita y regresó por ella a la barra de la cocina mientras que Matt se acercaba, buen día dijo ella, matt se percató de la presencia de la joven y la observó. What? pensó, eso no era lo que se había imaginado, pensó que dormía con una pijama parecida a la de su abuelita, hasta el suelo y d lana (Kate: Hello! Hace calor!) y curiosamente no usaba sus anchas gafas.

Ella lo miró con cara interrogativa y le señaló su lugar en la mesa, el obedeció casi automáticamente y se sentó. La comida realmente olía bien, y cuando la probó supo que sabía aún mejor a pesar de ser simple.

Ella lo miró, dio un sorbo a su jugo y dijo, Yamato, tienes que ir a comprar algunas cosas, tu departamento necesita comida decente, solo habían 3 huevos y un poco de jugo de naranja enlatado, pan medio seco, no había ni leche, ni café, ni queso y mucho menos algo que no fuera cerveza o comida congelada, es que acaso no cocinabas? Preguntó con un aire burlón.

Matt se sintió ofendido y dijo, vivo solo eso no importa hay cosas mejores en que aprovechar el tiempo aquí dijo. Sora levantó una ceja y dijo, bueno, mientras yo este aquí habrá comida decente y mantendrás tu cuarto limpio, prohibido dejar cosas regadas por la casa y cuando traigas a tu novia procura que no ensucie todo ni deje sus prendas por todos lados, ok? Pregunto con aire de rectitud.

Yamato la miró y le dijo, ok mamá.

Así finalizó la conversación. Yamato había salido a la universidad mientras que sora se quedó en el departamento por orden del médico, no era que le gustara pero lo tenía que hacer.

Horas más tarde Yamato llegaba a la casa y para su sorpresa la casa estaba en perfecto orden y limpieza, había un delicioso aroma a comida casera, que raro se dijo, no he comprado nada, pero ni rastro de sora.

La busco en la sala, comedor, cocina, ex cuarto de él, tocó la puerta del baño, pero nada. Solo había un lugar que no había revisado pero era imposible, ella no podría estar ahí, o si, era su privacidad, fue hasta el final del corredor y se asomó a su nuevo dormitorio y la encontró ahí, todo estaba organizado y resplandeciente no parecía el mismo cuartucho del que había salido en la mañana.

Ella se encontraba subida en una escalera limpiando un estante superior, llevaba puesta una camiseta verde limón con venitas blancas a los lados y un snicker blanco y usaba unas sandalias con plataforma y tiritas muy monas. Su cabello continuaba recogido en una coleta alta y usaba un lindo broche verde en el cabello que se veía muy fashion (raro en ella según Yamato, aunque después de las cartitas se podía esperar todo) lo curioso era que ella no se había percatado de su presencia, entró sigilosamente y de un momento a otro gritó:

Qué diablos haces aquí!

Ahhhhh, gritó sora mientras caía de la escalera en dirección a la cama (qué suerte tiene esta niña no?) no sin antes propinarle un buen codazo en la mandíbula al pobre Yamato haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sora rápidamente se arrodilló a su costado y lo vió detenidamente, estaba desmayado o muerto? Se preguntó era una asesina!

No! Gritó

De repente dos lagunas azules aparecieron observandola burlonamente.

Sigo contigo cariño, dijo Yamato.

(Error)

Sora lo miró con enfado, se paró y se sentó encima de su estómago sacándole todo el aire para después irse con una sonrisa de triunfo, dejando a un muy maltratado Yamato (Pásenoslo nosotras lo curamos!).

Esta chica es un caso, dijo Yamato tramando algo.

Fin del capitulo

Si ps aquí un nuevo capi más interesante que los otros, pero no se preocupen lo bueno viene luego ahhh las q no les gusto q sora limpie el cuart de Yamato xq el se merecia empolvarse solo (yo tb lo pensé pero convenia mas así!) sorry. Si quieren hablar con nosotras para sugerencias o algo pueden scribir a mi correo ya q laura no me contesta ni a MI!


	6. Izzy

Realmente stamos agradecidas por los reviews que nos mandaron aunque nos hubiera gustado que fueran mas pero ya q se va a hacer medio nos echaron arroz (osea choteads, rechazadas, etc) y este vcapitulo va a complicar un poquitin la situación pero esta super chvre ya verán ya verán.

Bueno los dejamos con el capi speramos q les guste un montón

**Accidentalmente enamorados**

Izzy

Cap 6

Un vuelo con destino a Estados Unidos proveniente de Japón arribaba en el aeropuerto de una muy conocida ciudad.

Un hombre de unos 25 años de porte atlético, tez blanca y cabellos rojizos, realmente atractivo (lo sentimos pudimos poner a Tai para este papel pero preferimos que se quedara con mimi, no se, les queda bien y además en este fic Izzy es un churro, papacito, cuerazo, mi amor, eso dijo lau por si acaso).

Vestía unos vaqueros color verde botella ceñidos y una camisa de otra tonalidad de verde (ay por dios me lo stoy imaginando) (ay kate, siempre taaaaan creativa) (jaja, lo se lo se soy lo máx) (aja) (sarcasmo?) (recien te das cuenta?) caminando con decisión.

Horas más tarde en la universidad…

Hay mira q churro x favor! Decía una chica de cabellos rojizos.

Mmmmm, esta como quiere, dijo una rubia.

A quien buscas cariño, dijo una morena.

El chico caminaba con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre y ni se inmutaba por los comentarios de las chicas quienes lo seguían comiendo con la mirada.

El muchacho se acerco hasta una mujer de unos cuarenta años que usaba lentes de medida y parecía ser la recepcionista.

Buenos días, dijo el muchacho mostrando una sonrisa.

Buenos días, ¿qué desea? Contestó la mujer correspondiendo a la sonrisa con una más seria.

Disculpe, quería saber si aquí estudiaba la señorita Takenouchi.

Takenouchi dice, mmmm recuerdo ese apellido, dijo la mujer buscando en unos documentos.

El joven pelirrojo continuó esperando con mucha expectativa hasta que la mujer dijo, si la señorita estudiaba aquí.

¿Estudiaba dice? Preguntó el joven.

¿Disculpe usted es pariente de la señorita? Pregunto la mujer con un semblante aún más serio.

Mi nombre es Izzy Izumi (puxa no m acuerdo como era su apellido, si alguien me contribuye con el seria chvre y c los agradecería de x vida) y soy de japón al igual que la señorita, vine a visitarla, soy un amigo de ella.

Comprendo, dijo la mujer.

¿Sucede algo? Preguntó Izzy preocupado.

La señorita sufrió un accidente días atrás por lo que se encuentra con descanso médico por un buen tiempo.

¿Pero está bien? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿En su dormitorio de la universidad? Pregunto el chico alterado.

Por favor tranquilícese, la señorita hasta donde sé se encuentra bien, pero debido a que debía estar bajo supervisión tuvo que mudarse a causa de necesitar supervisión por un tiempo.

Me podría dar la dirección por favor, ahora más que nunca es necesario que la vea.

Mmmmm, si dejeme buscarla, contestó la mujer aún no muy convencida.

Gracias, dijo Izzy.

Después de buscar por un rato, la mujer anotó una dirección en un pedazo de papel y se la entregó al muchacho.

Se encuentra en casa de Yamato Ishida, amigo de ella y estudiante de esta universidad.

Muchas gracias, dijo Izzy y se fue.

En casa de Matt…

Una muchacha estaba tendida sobre un sofá de cuero, escuchando "Perfect" de simple plan mientras leía un libro de Historia Griega. Vestía un sencillo vestido celeste de tirantes hasta las rodillas con cierto vuelo y de una tela muy fresca, no llevaba maquillaje pero tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas a causa del calor, usaba una bincha blanca y llevaba unas sandalias de plataforma para meter blancas y no muy altas que le quedaban estupendas.

Hay que aburrido, dijo Sora.

Sola en este departamento, ay y con este dolor de cabeza, mientras mi "queridísimo" estará feliz de la vida desaprovechando la universidad y yo presa en este castillito de soltero.

Argh, todo a mi! Dijo Sora con aire cansado.

Din dong din dong, sonó la puerta. (sí lo c ese timbre recontra…ya pero mejor sigo)

Quién será a estas horas se preguntó, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, en un par de horas llegaría Matt, además él tenía llave, tal vez era alguna de sus amiguitas, dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Y las tengo que despachar yo! Argh!

Din dong din dong

Sora salió de su trance y se dirigió a la puerta dejándo de lado el libro.

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta…

Me demoré más de lo previsto mientras conseguía una habitación de hotel para esta noche, teniendo en cuenta que pienso quedarme unos cuantos días.

Ojalá esté bien se dijo, tengo tantas ganas de verla, pero algo lo sacó de su mente. La puerta se estaba abriendo.

Sora? Dijo Izzy.

Izzy! Exclamó la muchacha dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos, dijo el muchacho.

Sí, pero pasa por favor tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

Claro, dijo el chico, estuve tratando de venir a verte desde hace tiempo, pero recién obtuve el permiso, Tai y Mimi e morían por venir.

Sí, lo sé, me dolió mucho dejarlos, pero fue mejor así, estaba mal y atemorizada por…snif no no puedo seguir así ya lo he superado, dijo Sora con los ojos cristalinos.

Lamento haberte hecho recordar eso, dijo Izzy con un dejo de culpabilidad.

Déjalo así, dijo Sora, no es tu culpa. Mientras mostraba su perfecta sonrisa.

Mmm bueno, olvidemoslo dijo. Así que perfect ahhh, te sigue gustando esa cancioncita dijo Izzy ocultando su sonrisa.

¡Qué has dicho! ¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a Simple plan por esta obra maestra! ¡Tú! Em, am rrrrr, decía Sora muy molesta y frunciendo el seño.

Ay Sora no tienes que decirme y encima te vas a arrugar, decía Izzy sonando burlón y despreocupado.

Arrugada? He oído bien decía Sora muuuuy irritada Como te atreves! Hombre! Decía Sora.

Hombre? Claro que soy hombre cuál es el insulto ahí, decía Izzy. (Imagínenlo con una cara de no ntiendo naa d lo q dices)

Hay tenías que ser, traducción, se considera un insulto x serlo s tu castigo! Dijo Sora con aire autosuficiente.

(Plop) Caída de Izzy stilo anime.

Bueno, bueno ya párate no te hagas el gracioso, decía Sora.

A sí? Dijo Izzy con cara de que algo tramaba.

Q..que estas pensando? Decía sora asustada.

Pues…dijo Izzy cogiéndola de un tobillo y tirándo de este.

Aaaaaaay gritó Sora pero contrario a los planes de Izzy en lugar de caer en el sofá, ella se agarro de la cortina y tiró de ella cayéndo ella encima de él y la cortina cubriéndolos a ambos.

Oye estas pesada, dijo Izzy.

Queeeeeee? Dijo sora roja de cólera.

Pues vas a ver! Decía sora.

Ay sí que me vas a hacer, dijo Izzy.

Y ella corrió a la barra de la cocina y cogió lo primero que encontró, jugo de naranja pensó, y tomó un vaso, puso su mayor cara de niña buena y le dijo:

Izzy, después veo que te hago, no quieres un juguito?

Claro que si me achicharro, dijo Izzy.

Bueno toma el vaso y yo te sirvo, dijo Sora.

Izzy hizo lo que le dijeron y Sora con mucho cuidado y con toda la atención fija en la jarra derramó jugo sobre la hermosa camisa verde de Izzy quien al ver la manchasa de jugo y sentir el frío de este solo dijo

Aaaaaaah sora!

Ups, dijo sora volviendo a poner lña cara de niña inocente pero siempre con una chispa de traviesa.

Ups, Ups, Sora Takenouchi! Dijo Izzy.

Vamos no te molestes que fue divertido.

Si para ti! Decía Izzy pero…Achu!

Ohh no estabas medio resfriado, decía sora con una mirada de semi culpa aunque aún divertida.

Sí, gracias Sora! Decía Izzy.

Mejor quítate eso y te busco algo dijo Sora.

Izzy se quitó la camisa, él estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala y sora también a su costado, le dio la camisa a sora rozando su mano, la tomó con cuidado y ante la sorpresa de sora la atrajo hasta sí intentando darle un beso a lo que sora volteó la cabeza para evitarlo pero al ver la desepción de Izzy se sintió culpable.

Lo siento, dijo izzy, no quería incomodarte.

Lo sé, yo te quiero mucho y siempre va a ser así dijo Sora dándole un abrazo.

Eeem se oyó tras ellos.

Sora volteó a ver de donde provino el sonidito…

Yamato! Dijo Sora

No que va la caperucita roja! Decía un rubio semi gruñón en la puerta.

Pensamiento de Matt……………………………………………………………

Argh que lata ir a la universidad, no entiendo un comino de lo que hablan los profesores pero mmmm las chicas ahí no estan nada mal, por lo menos la mayoría….

Mis llaves..ahh si aquí están dijo pero antes de introducirlas se dio cuenta que estaba abierto, y se asomó.

Vió a un hombre sin camisa en su sala junto a sora. Esperen pensó hombre sin camisa sora sola q pasa en MI CASA CON MI SORA ups se me fue la mente pero igual que hace ese tipo aquí!

Lo sé, yo te quiero mucho y siempre va a ser así dijo Sora dándole un abrazo.

Y lo abraza en mi presencia! A un tipo semidesnudo! Qué, pensó Matt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yamato, te esperaba hasta más tarde, dijo Sora.

Y yo esperaba encontrarte en otra situación! Espetó Yamato.

Qué no te entiendo, dijo sora y luego vio que aún tenía a Izzy abrasado y estaba SIN

CAMISA porque ella la traía en la mano.

Ayyyyy no es lo que crees el es es Izzy! Dijo Sora lo más rápido que pudo.

Izzy, pensó Yamato, su cerebro trabajaba rápido, el de la cartita cursi!

A, dijo Matt.

Em Izzy Izumi, dijo Izzy.

Bueno este, decía o intentaba decir Sora.

Yo creo que mejor me voy, dijo Izzy.

Pero… dijo sora.

Luego puedes ver a tu "amiguito" dijo recalcando esto último.

Será lo mejor pequeña le dijo Izzy.

Pero cuando nos volvemos a ver? Preguntó.

No creo que pueda ser Sora, cuando estuve en el hotel recibí una llamada, debo regresar mañana mismo, por eso pensé en estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, le dijo Izzy.

Ohhh, dijo Sora y le dio su camisa, nos volveremos a ver en otra oportunidad, que pena que el señor aquí presente nos interrumpió.

Bueno, ya nos vemos pequeña, adiós, dijo Izzy y le hizo un gesto a Matt como despedida pero este ni se movió.

Bye! Gritó sora cuando el elevador se cerraba.

Y cerró la puerta del departamento.

Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró al rubio, con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos que le decía:

Te exijo una explicación Sora!

Aaaaa, un amigo de Japón que vino a visitarme? Dijo Sora sin comprender (esto me recuerda a mi misma, osea kate, laura desapareció! es que a veces soy un poquito no mucho ahh despistada)

Grrrrrr, dijo Matt.

What? dijo Sora y sin más cogió su libro el cual estaba sobre un mueble y

Plaf cerro la puerta del ex cuarto de Matt dejandolo bien parado con una cara de Grrrr en media sala, mientras ella encendía su discman y oía Untitle otra de sus canciones favoritas sin darse cuneta de nada.

Mientras que en la sala….

Así que con tus amiguitos no pues si tu puedes hacerlo yo mas! Ya veras Takenouchi!

**Fin del cap**

Hola! Ups siento la demora, es que estaba completamente bloqueada y laura ni se acercaba a ver en que iba me dejo sola! Pero ya espero que les gustara y ya tengo la idea del siguiente cap, cuando me dejen una cantidad de reviews aceptable lo paso es que sino no hay incentivo y…buuuuu me tienen abandonada! Ni caso

Solo es poner algo y me hacen feliz!

Bueno ya me despido,

Nos vemos pronto!


	7. Noches celosas

Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews, me encantaron y levantaron el ánimo! Aquí les traigo mi cap 7….

Leanlo! Espero les guste

Kate

**Accidentalmente enamorados**

Cap anterior………………………………………………………………………………

Plaf cerro la puerta del ex cuarto de Matt dejandolo bien parado con una cara de Grrrr en media sala, mientras ella encendía su discman y oía Untitle otra de sus canciones favoritas sin darse cuneta de nada.

Mientras que en la sala….

Así que con tus amiguitos no pues si tu puedes hacerlo yo mas! Ya veras Takenouchi!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Noches Celosas**

**Cap 7**

En el cuartito de Matt…………………………………………………………………..

Osea, que se habrá creído la tipa esa, estar haciendo quien sabe que cosas con su "amiguito" el japonés ese con pelo de chucky ese rojo horrendo, nada se compara a mi rubio natural y mis ojazos azules, si en definitiva soy el mejor y la pelirroja esa hasta me tumbó la cortina y ni crea que no me fije bien como los encontré, SIN CAMISA EN MI CASA, y se veia taaaaan monja ja, las apariencias engañan, y yo que seguía esa regla torpe que puso de cuidado con mis amigas, en MI casa y ella la muy fresca…, eran algunos pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Matt.

Espérate cerebro, cuando fue que te importó la tipa esa, pues nunca, así que, que se atenga yo no voy a dejar de divertirme por la….antipática esa!

Al día siguiente……………………………………………………………………………

Sora estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro de mitología Griega, esta vez sin música, había desayunado sola ya que "EL PRINCIPITO" no se había dignado a despertar, pero a ella que mejor seguía leyendo esto de los dioses antiguos que era mucho mas interesante que sus cuestionamientos baratos.

En eso, se oyen pisadas fuertes y algo molesta, se diría, pero Sora ni cuenta, ella estaba más concentrada en ver la imagen de Zeus y Hera.

Cuando el sonido estuvo a su costado….

Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, no se te hace tarde? Preguntó sora, despegando la vista del libro.

Matt la miró y le dijo, a ti que te importa, mejor controlas a tu "amiguito", dijo y salió dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Ahhh, que fue? Se preguntaba Sora, Hombres! Pensó y volvió a su interesante lectura, realmente los griegos eran dignos de admirar pensaba. (NA: osea arroz a Matt por los griegos, plop!)

Esa tarde………………………………………………………………………………..

Ahhhh, Sora despertaba de un muuuy placentero sueño, en "su" dormitorio.

Ups, me quede dormida con el discman, jeje que despistada, se decía mentalmente mientras se los quitaba.

Qué raro que "el principito" no haya aparecido, muuuy raro, pensaba Sora.

Una vez se termino de quitar los headphones…

Mmmm Matt, cariño…

Ahhh pensó que es eso! se dijo parándose, estaba un poco desarreglada, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola baja y llevaba ropa como la que usaba en la universidad ya que a la hora del almuerzo casi mancha su hermosa falda beige y ni loca! Así que salió de la habitación y cuando llego a la sala…

What? pensó sora.

Matt estaba en el sofá pero, habian cabellos rubios demasiado largos y esperen, veo cuatro manos! Y noooooo Matt estaba sobre una tipa besándola descaradamente, en MI sala! Pensó.

Ejem, Ishida? Dijo Sora.

Ahhh, Takenouchi, dijo Matt con una sonrisa sínica, levantándose de su "amiga".

Mattie, dijo la chica con voz chillona.

Ella es Nath, dijo Matt.

Sora fijo su vista primero en Ishida, la camisa afuera y la mitad de botones abiertos, el pelo revuelto y marcas de lápiz de labios, luego la tipa del costado, una desgreñada rubia, al pomo, pensó Sora, de ojos marrones corrientes, de piel blanca, voluptuosa, su ropa, muuuuuy ajustada y vulgar pensó, consistía en una hiper mini de cuero negro con un top rojo fuerte que en lugar de disimular resaltaba su no muy plano vientre aunque no por eso rellena, era delgada, y llevaba unas botas de taco aguja negras también.

Ahhh hola, dijo Sora.

Niña, dijo "Nathie" traeme algo de beber, dijó con su chillona voz dandose infulas de gran señora.

Peeeerdón, dijo Sora quien te crees tu, para ordenarme algo a mí.

Pues que no es tu chacha Mattie? Le dijo muuuuy melosa.

Emmm, no exactamente, aunque cumple a la perfección con el papelito, dijo Matt.

Si cariño y sabes que quien seas tu pelirroja desaparece, que no ves que estoy muuuuuuy ocupada con mi Mattie? Dijo despectiva.

Osea, rubia al pomo de cuarta, corrientosa y feeeeea, bueno no fea eso no iba, y ni siquiera supr bonita aunque mmmm es voluptuosa, a mi que, rubicunda metiche, extínguete, o mejor quédate con el principito de quinta ese arrrrrrgh, esperen yo que ando molestandome, pensaba Sora.

Por supuesto, dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero…arreglate un poco querida, si te vieran así…em, dijo Sora dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva.

Takenouchi desaparece que estamos O-CU-PA-DOS dijo Matt recalcando la última palabra.

Por supuesto pero dile a tu em, dijo mordiéndose el labio, a tu…amiga? o lo llamo por su nombre, mmmm dejemoslo ahí, pero que se te grabe queridita, NO SOY CRIADA DE NADIE y si quieres algo te lo preparas entiendes, o tu neurona no te da? Preguntó altiva.

Cálmense, dijo Matt con cara de este…jeje ups metí la pata.

Tú callate, dijeron las dos al unísono.

Qué? Nath? Dijo Matt mostrando enfado.

Ohhh cariño, dijo colgandose de su cuello, lo siento, es que esta tipa me altera.

Ya ok, pero mejor regresemos a lo nuestro dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Ejem, pueden controlar sus hormonas ya me voy! Dijo Sora levemente sonrojada pero sin ser notado por Matt.

Queridita mejor es que te vayas, no te das cuenta, estorbas! Dijo Nath dandole una mirada de desprecio.

Este…Ishida, calma a tu loca y no desordenen, dijo sora para retirarse.

No regreses pronto! Dijo Matt, no te voy a necesitar.

Pero y la cena? Ademas hay que arreglar y…

No necesito nada mas que a Nath ok quítate, le dijo matt.

Ok, perfecto desde ahora se las arreglan solitos. No rompan nada y cuida que tu amiguita no ensucie, que mañas tendrá.

Que? Dijo Nath.

Ay olvidalo! Dijo Sora, yo se que no te da… y desapareció por el pasillo.

Ya se fue…cariñito, volvamos a lo nuestro.

Al día siguiente……………………………………………………………………….

Takenouchi! Gritó Matt.

Que pasa ISHIDA dijo apareciendo en la cocina encontrándose a un desaliñado rubio y a la tal Nath con una camisa suya como piyama.

Y el desayuno? Dijo TU lo TIENES que hacer!

Exacto, tengo apetito por…dijo mirando pícaramente a matt que solo dio un resoplido de cansancio.

Este…. Hello! Ayer me echaron así que se las arreglan, y diciendo esto cogió la última manzana que quedaba y regreso al dormitorio.

Que! Dijo matt.

Vamos a comer fuera, dijo Nath con una sonrisa de victoria sobre Sora.

Excelente idea Nath, no te necesitamos Takenouchi, para NA-DA dijo Matt.

Una vez ambos se fueron a desayunar, sora pasó revisión.

Sala:

Latas de cerveza por el suelo, manchas de lo mismo en la alfombra y el sofá, todos los cojines en el suelo, bolsas de comida, muebles movidos.

Cocina:

Prendas de ropa, que miedo pensó sora que hace la camisa de Ishida aca! Todas las alacenas con su contenido afuera osea desorden total osea intentaron cocinar.

Baño:

Osea, el resto de la ropa de Matt, prendas de mujer, ejem que vergüenza, la tina sucia, todos los objetos desperdigados.

Dormitorio:

Ahhhhh esto es un desastre total, no quedo nada en pie!

Jeje, tengo sueño pesado, que miedo!

Esa misma tarde…

Mattie, dijo "la amiguita" mientras entraban al departamento, por supuesto ella colgada.

Que? Takenouchi! Gritó matt.

Ahhh que pasó, dijo Sora saliendo se su actual habitación de lo más tranquila.

Que significa esto! Dijo señalando todo el lugar.

Emm…tu…casa? Dijo sarcástica.

Me refiero a por que rayos no limpiaste y supongo que habrás cocinado algo no? Dijo matt rojo de cólera.

Pues que te cocine Nath, si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste ejem:

Takenouchi, dijo imitando la voz de Matt, como ves NO te necesito.

Entonces muuuuuy obediente yo, dijo señalándose, te hice caso y no movi un dedo, solo claro esta para mi espacio personal inviolable, osea MI habitación, dijo Sora con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ahora que…apuesto que nuestra amiguita Nathie debe ser una experta en estas labores, por lo que ella se encargará.

Por supuesto que sí! Dijo matt seguro, mientras que Nath asentía con la cabeza con un aire de suficiencia.

Por supuesto queridita soy mejor que tu en TODO! Pero…Mattie, hoy no tengo ganas, dijo mirándolo con cara de borreguito, vamos a comer fuera y luego, dijo poniÉndose melosa en opinión de Sora (NA: y mía tb osea…hello graciosa la rubia al pomo con complejo de valeria masa "bamba"!).

Claro cariño, dijo mirándola pícaramente y cuando abrió de nuevo la boca para decirle algo a Sora se dio cuenta que hace rato que se había ido y le dio cólera, nadie rechazaba al gran Yamato Ishida, y menos una pelirroja como esa!

Esa noche llegaron como a las tres de la mañana, todo estaba sucio y oscuro, a Nath se le rompió un tacón y Matt casi se mata cuando se dio un cabezazo con la pared, todo por no prender la luz.

A la mañana siguiente…………………………………………………………………….

Sora estaba en la "cocina" tomando un vaso de jugo tratando de rozar y moverse lo menos posible, estaba un asco!

Takenouchi! Dijo matt

Pelirroja, de cuarta susurro nath.

Buen día dijo Sora esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

Que tal durmieron? Preguntó inocentemente sora.

Mmmmm muuuuy buen no es cierto Mattie cariño, dijo empalagosa.

Claro que si, baby, tu sabes que eres excelente, dijo matt con cara de pervertido.

Ajjj, hombre! Susurro Sora.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Riiiiin

Sora ni se movio ante el sonido y Matt iba a contestar pero se le adelantó la hueca (jeje, sorry se me salió).

Alo? Dijo Nath.

Mmmju, decía.

Que quien soy? Pues su novia claro está!

Ahhh ya si yo le digo.

Aja, claro si si.

Bye! Y colgó

Novia? Pensó Matt o…que?

Este…dijo sora asi que novios ehh?

Si, si claro dijo matt intentando molestarla.

Y quien llamó? Preguntó Sora bebiendo tranquilamente su jugo, sacando de sus pensamientos a Matt.

Aja, quien llamó? Preguntó esta vez Matt.

Ahhh, era una tal Natsuko, dijo Nath. (sorry, no me acuerdo los nombres de los papas de Matt asi que me los invento, natsuko es su mama!), dijo que ella y su esposo iban a venir con su pequeño no se que y me preguntó que quien era yo y le dije que tu novia, no voy a quedar mal ademas como que después de todo lo que pasa lo merezco, ahh dicen que llegan esta tarde como a las 6 y que los recojas del aeropuerto que quieren conocerme y cenar en tu departamento para verlo, terminó diciendo.

Ahora matt estaba blanco como un papel, sus padres y su hermano venían a visitarlo no! Y querían conocer a su "novia", lo malo era que Nath no encajaba en las ideas de sus padres, era demasiado…em como decirlo, liberal? Si eso por no decir otras cosas, su casa era un chiquero y sus padres no toleraban eso, Nath odiaba a los chiquitos y su hermanito Tk tenía 6 años y era un diablillo.

Ohhh no tenia q arreglar todo y encima examen importante en la universidad, que hago, que hago, pensaba Matt.

Ejem, que fue? Dijo Sora.

Son mis padres, vienen a verme y todo esta una piltrafa y mi "novia" bueno Nath tienes que ser recatada con ellos son muuuy tradicionales y tengo examen y Takenouchi esta en huelga así que tendrás que encargarte de todo Nath empezando por mi desayuno de ahora, dijo Matt.

Ahh, em, si claro, dijo Nath llendo a la cocina.

Minutos después Matt degustaba un jugo de naranja lleno de pulpa demasiado ácido, malas naranjas, unas tostadas quemadas, un café rancio y un tocino carbonizado mientras Sora comía una pera feliz de la vida.

Como se supone que va a preparar una cena si ni tostadas puede? Preguntó Sora en burla mirando con inocencia a Nath mientras esta le devolvia una mirada de cólera.

Bueno Mattie no soy muy buena en eso pero podemos comprar comida y decir que la hice o salir fuera.

No! Dijo Matt, mi mama quiere que sea personal esta cena, yo la conozco, además ella reconoce la comida casera, se daría cuenta y sería peor, ella es chef, tiene una cadena de restaurantes lujosos, concluyó.

Ohh, dijo Nath.

Este…Mattie, creo que se hace tarde, dijo en un tono más burlón Sora.

Que rayos, tienes razón, ya me voy Nath tu quédate a limpiar todo y ve como aprendes a cocinar y te consigues otra ropa, yo regresare como a las siete y media y que todo quede listo, adiós, dijo saliendo del departamento.

Y ya afuera del departamento….

Rayos ahora que voy a hacer, pensó Matt.

**Fin del cap**

Ok, este era mi cap 7, puxa me costo trabajo escribirlo, aunque no me demore tanto como la otra vez, justo cuando queria escribir la gente me interrumpia, en especial mi mama que entraba a mi cuarto justo cuando estaba apunto de inspirarme pero ya espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto les traeré el siguiente.

Por favor dejen reviews!

KAte


	8. La Cena

Hola!

Regrese con un nuevo capi, jeje estuve un poco ocupada por eso no actualizé antes, gracias por lo de los nombres! Y mmm alguien no entiende algo del fic me dice, como me escribieron que tal vez no se entendia alguna frase o algo me dicen, gracias por indicarmelo por cierto y si adivinaste! Que tanto se me nota en la forma de hablar o bueno escribir en este caso…

Los dejo con este cap!

Kate!

**Accidentalmente Enamorados**

**La cena**

**Cap 8**

Camino al aeropuerto….

Oh por favor por favor que el avión se haya retrasado, una tormenta algo POR FAVOR que lleguen otro día, sería la destrucción! Pensaba un contrariado rubio.

Si mi madre ve mi apartamento EN ESE ESTADO me matará(NA: serás muy rubio pero TU solito metiste la pata quien te manda a meter una tipa así, y ni digas que bien que decías que te gustaba el asunto! Hombres tenían que ser!), es probable que recorte m,i presupuesto, incluso que me lo quite, no! Vivir en el complejo como todos los del montón, jamás, después a donde llevo a las… bueno pero peor si encuentra a NATH era la más fácil solo por eso la lleve, para molestar a Takenouchi, pero no, ahora dijo que era MI NOVIA y mis padres la van a querer conocer, además se que odia a los niños, y eso que no conoce a mi hermano, es un diablillo cuando no le cae alguien y no creo que Nath sea muy de su agrado, y la pelirroja en HUELGA! Horror! Eran algunas de las cosas que pensaba nuestro rubio.

Ya en el aeropuerto…………..

Hijo, decía una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

Madre, me da mucho gusto verte.

Hermano, decía un niño muuuuy parecido a Yamato, solo que en miniatura y por ende facciónes más delicadas, tendría aparentemente unos 7 años.

TK, dijo Yamato abrazando a su pequeño hermano que había corrido a su encuentro.

Hirokai, por aquí, dijo Natsuko, la madre de Yamato.

Hola hijo, dijo el hombre llegando al fin con algo de equipaje.

Estábamos ansiosos de llegar, dijo Natsuko a un Yamato que intentaba sonreír por todos los medios pero que interiormente vivía su Apocalipsis personal. (NA: cuando yo estoy en desgracia, generalmente me pasa eso, tengo una tormenta con rayos y truenos adornando mi cabeza y la gente encima me mira raro! Osea yo sufriendo y todavía la gente me mira!)

Si se enteran, oh no, oh no, se repetía Yamato.

Hijo, ahora sí, quiero ir a conocer tu apartamento, espero que esté correctamente diseñado y en perfecto orden (ja, me muero por ver sus caras cundo vean el departamentito muuuuuy muuuuuuuy estilo laura, a más cosas en el piso y sobre los escritorios, mejor! Sorry Lau pero esa eres tu!)…sabes que ese era el requisito para que puedas tenerlo, dijo firme pero a la vez sonriente Natsuko.

Ahh, emm, si claro, dijo Matt. (puxa mejor le digo Matt, porque Yamato es muy largo y no le queda!)

Camino al departamento….

Oh, por favor, por favor que el camino se alargue, que Nath solucione y que termine la huelga! No quiero terminar en el complejo, hongeandome, por favor! Pensaba Matt.

Falta mucho hijo? Preguntó Natsuko.

Nooooooooooooooooo ya estamos a la vuelta, destrucción! Pensó Matt, em no, dijo.

Genial! Dijo TK.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Matt iba rezando mentalmente con cara de perrito a punto de ser atropellado, contaba los pasos, ya estaban cerca, muuy cerca, abriendo la puerta, aún más cerca, oh no, giró la llave y…

Ok, la puerta esta abierta, griten, pensó Matt con los ojos cerrados.

Ehm, griiiiiteeeen, se dijo Matt mentalmente.

Esteeeee…que pasa aca? Se preguntó, Esperen, No huele a quemado! Y abrió un ojo.

Stop! Que significa esto dijo abriendo mucho ambos ojos (azules!).

Todos estaban aún en la puerta, pero su departamento era otro, todo estaba en perfecto orden y había un delicioso aroma a comida casera. (No eso de que entras y puff asu huele a cebolla, asco! No, eso no, sino uno sutil)

Felicidades hijo, tu departamento esta precioso, dijo emocionada Natsuko.

Y tu novia? Preguntó Hirokai.

Este…por que mejor no pasan primeo? Dijo Matt con una sonrisa de trauma (esas que tu dices son sonrisas pero que en realidad es una mueca rara toda amorfa, ya esa!)

Sus padres y hermano pasaron primero y el de tras, venía la segunda parte, que conocieran a su "novia".

Buenas noches, se oyó, es un placer conocerlos.

Aguanta el carro, desde cuando Nath habla así y ESA no es su voz! La de ella es chillona.

Sora! Gritó su hermano corriendo a abrazarla.

What? sora, se preguntó enfocándola bien. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro strapess ceñido a la cintura pero sin dejar de ser delicado y caía libremente a partir de la cadera, al final tenía un poco de vuelo y en la parte de arriba tenía como una escarcha plateada que resaltaba delicadamente, no era muy elegante pero si formal.

Tk? Dijo Matt.

Pequeño, como has estado? Dijo Sora con una radiante sonrisa mientras la cara de Matt era de confusión total.

Los padres de Matt se acercaron a Sora y se presentaron muy alegres.

Natsuko Ishida (acá no hay divorcio, pura miel entre estos 2) dijo Natsuko sonriendo amablemente.

Hirokai Ishida, dijo el padre de Matt con la misma expresión que Natsuko.

Mucho gusto conocerlos señores Ishida, tanto TK como…Matt me han hablado mucho de ustedes, dijo sonando lo más cálida y cordial posible.

Sora Takenouchi, dijo presentándose.

Es un placer conocerte, tú debes ser la novia de Matt cierto? Preguntó Natsuko mirando a Matt que todavía se encontraba mirando a Sora (Babeando será…hombres tenían que ser!).

Genial! Dijo TK.

Ahh em sí sí claro, dijo Matt sin pensarlo.

Pues felicitaciones, tienes una linda novia, dijo Hirokai.

Novia? Pensó Matt metí la pata. (querrás decir las cuatro! Ya ves x babear)

Gracias, dijo mirando nuevamente a la chica que se encontraba jugueteando con TK.

Pero por favor siéntense, dijo Sora muy amable y con una sonrisota.

Gracias querida, le dijo Natsuko, haciendo lo que les habían pedido, al igual que Hirokai y Tk mientras que Matt parecía un poste.

Matt, sientate tú también y conversen mientras yo reviso la cena, deben tener mucho que hablar, dijo sonriendole dulcemente (que buenas actrices somos las mujeres no?).

Ahh claro Ta…Sora dijo Matt.

Desean beber algo? Preguntó Sora.

Gracias, dijo Natsuko, un martini estaría bien.

Bueno, lo mismo que mi esposa, dijo Hirokai sonriente.

Y tu Matt? Dijo Sora.

Una copa de oporto estaría bien, dijo pero… mejor no te preocupes cielo, dijo Matt (aprovechado!) yo los sirvo, dijo con una sonrisa.

No es molestia "cariño" dijo Sora además…dijo mirando a TK.

Especial de frutilla! dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con grandes sonrisas.

Ah? Dijo Matt.

La bebida más deliciosa del planeta! Dijo TK con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que Sora.

No me digas que es por lo que ya no querías tomar las que te preparaba, dijo Natsuko.

Jeje, si, es que es demasiado rica! Dijo TK.

Pues, creo que me ha desplazado, dio Natsuko haciendo una dramatización, pues tu receta secreta vale oro, dijo Natsuko esta vez con una abierta sonrisa.

Gracias! Pero no es secreta, si quiere le enseño a prepararla, dijo Sora sonriendo dulcemente.

WAIT, STOP, ALTO, AGUANTA, QUE FUE ESTO! DE QUÉ ME PERDÍ! Y desde cuando la pelirroja muestra esas sonrisotas y caritas de niña buena, si es una PANDILLERA, ehem, exageración mía pero es RESONGONA hasta decir basta! Debe ser un sueño, O UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO, SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! Pensaba Matt.

Oh sí! Mamá tienes que saber hacerla, es, es mejor que ver Digimon! Dijo entusiansmado TK.

Mejor que ver Digimon? TÚ has dicho eso, el FAN número 1 de todos los tiempos? Pues si es así, no me pierdo esas clases, dijo Natsuko, sonriéndole de vuelta a Sora.

Natsuko se paró y fue con Sora hasta la cocina, mientras que Matt y su padre se quedaron en la sala junto con TK.

Pues, me parece que ESTA vez has elegido muy bien a tu novia, me parece muuuuy extraño, todas las que te he conocido eran unas… bueno, ya sabes, de un rato, pero esta chica se ve que tienes muchas cualidades, es bastante atenta y reconozco que es tan o incluso más hermosa que con las mujeres que has estado antes, dijo observando a Sora y a Natsuko mientras reían alegremente al preparar el dichoso batido.

Aaaaa, gracias padre, dijo Matt también mirando a su madre y a Sora, quienes momentos después aparecieron en la sala con todas las bebidas (No que matt estaba de acomedido, puro show! No se a quien me recuerda…).

Luego de un rato conversando…

Y cuéntanos hijo, donde se conocieron Sora y tú?

En la universidad, contestó con simpleza Matt.

Oh, interesante y…siguen ambos estudiando? Cierto Matt?

Bueno, yo sí, dijo Matt.

Acaso tú no Sora? Preguntó Natsuko algo sorprendida al igual que Hirokai.

Pues algo así, es que hace un tiempo, sufrí un accidente en los alrededores a la universidad y estuve algo delicada, por eso me recomendaron que no debía vivir sola en mi dormitorio del complejo estudiantil y como la única persona con la que me llevaba era Matt, los de la dirección insistieron para que se encargara de vigilarme, es por eso que me encuentro aquí, dijo con una sonrisa.

Oh, querida, pero estás bien? Preguntó Natsuko consternada.

Si señora, muchas gracias, dentro de poco podré regresar con mis queridas labores, dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Las cuales le quitan todo el tiempo libre, contestó Matt. (celos? De los deberes universitarios? contrólate!).

Bueno, desean cenar? Preguntó Sora con una dulce sonrisa.

Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dijo por primera vez animado en esta conversación.

El comedor estaba delicadamente decorado, sobre la mesa había un bello jarrón con rosas blancas, que era la flor preferida de Sora, la mantelería era de un crema elegante y la cena era verdaderamente exquisita. Había preparado un enrollado de tocino y tres quesos con una salsa de finas hierbas y azafrán,l acompañado con una guarnición que consistía en papas cortadas en cubos, salteadas con cebollas acarameladas y pimientos multicolor. De beber vino tinto y para el postre un soufflé de frambuesas y chocolte delcioso.

Los padres de Matt y él mismo quedarón impresionados por la deliciosa cena que Les presentaba Sora.

De verdad preparaste todo esto tú sola? Preguntó Natsuko.

Si, me encanta cocinar y como Matt me dijo de su llegada quise prepararles algo especial, espero les guste, dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Todos probaron y alabaron durante toda la cena a Sora, menos Matt, quien se limitó a disfrutar la comida aunque por dentro sabía que era una de las mejores cenas que había probado.

Lego de terminar, Tk puso una carita de inocencia malévola y le dijo a su madre:

Mami, por qué no le cuentas a Sora de cuando mi hermano era chiquito?

Oh, por spuesto! Dijo Natsuko.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Chiló matt.

Oh vamos, cariño, que puede pasar? Preguntó sora con la misma sonrisita malévola que tuvo Tk hace un rato.

Por qué a mí, que hice para merecer esto, esas anécdotas son LOS ROCHES DE MI VIDA son, son, las ganadoras al oscar a mejor roche de todos los tiempos…Yamato ishida, por qué! Pensaba Matt.

Bueno recurdo cuando tenía 12 años, Se creía el mejor galan de todos los tiempos y se acercaba el gran día de posar ante las camaras para su anuario, el único problema fue que se despertó muuuuuuuy tarde y salió corriendo a toda prisa, el colegio estaba a dos cuadras y cuando fue a tomarse la foto todos se morían de la risa, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico más popular de todo el colegio se había aparecido con una piyama de Barnie y toda esa semana se la cantaron en el colegio, lo peor es que sí se tuvo que tomar esa foto, todavía la guardo fue muuuuy graciosa la cara de horror que tenía.

Jajajajaj

Otra que me encanta fue cuando tenía 15 años e iba a haber el sorteo para las parejas de un baile, él queria que le tocara Tamara, que era una rubia alta y de ojos verdes, era una belleza de 15 según Matt, la cosa es que su mejor amigo Ryo, dirigía todo y le pidió en voz baja que le tocara Tamara y el le hizo un signo de afirmación, cuando llegó el día del baile, las parejas estaban publicadas en la entrada y una chica lo abrazó y él pensó que era Tamara, se dio vuelta y sin ver la besó, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que era SAMARA la chica menos popular, era de pelo negro corto hongo, lentes y brackets era un poco gordita y de ojos saltones negros, se quedo en shock y salió huyendo con la chica persiguiéndolo, fue el espectáculo de la fiesta, hasta tomaron fotos de eso y desde ahí la chica quería repetir…el beso!

Jajajajaj

Ya! Basta! Alto! Es suficiente, dij Matt rojo de cólera y vergüenza.

Pero hijo, falta la montaña rusa.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo, dijo Matt.

Pero fue divertidísimo, una vez cuando Matt tenía mmm 16 creo, invito a salir a una de esas chicas que son muuuuuy bonitas pero muuuuuuuy poco inteligentes, era una obsesionada con la moda. A mi hijo se le ocurio la maravillosa idea de ir a un nuevo parque de diversiones extremo. El adoraba y adora su cabello, por lo que pasó dos horas arreglándolo, cuando se subieron al primer juego, este era bastante fuerte, al bajar, matt la quiso besar pero ella le vomitó encima de su lindo pelo y la ropa, quedo un asco! Dijo Natsuko.

Jajajaj

Hey! Suficiente! Dijo matt.

Pero…, intentó decir Natsuko.

No se preocupe señora, ya habrá otro momento, Matt está un poco avergonzado y no quiero que se enoje dijo poniéndose en pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla. (que buena actriz y solo en la mejilla, puxa quien tuviera esa oportunidad! Sora sonsa aprovéchate un poquito por todas nosotras de este lado que nos morimos de ganas!).

Que novia tan perfecta tienes Matt, dijo hirokai, recuerdo que Natsuko siempre disfrutaba cuando mi mama le contaba cosas y hasta las publicaba con nuestros amigos!

Jajajaja

Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es un poco tarde y no es bueno salir tan tarde, dijo Natsuko con una sonrisa.

Dejamos solos a los tortolitos, dijo Hirokai.

Ahhh? Dijeron Tk y Sora a coro mientras que Matt se avergonzaba.

Ehem, este nos vemos otro día, dijo Matt.

Mmmm, si, estaremos solo una semana, tenemos tiempo, dijo Hirokai.

Adiós hermano, adión Sora, dijo abrazando a esta última quien se agacho y recibió un tierno besito de TK en la mejilla.

Una vez el apartamento volvió a quedar con solo dos personas dentro….

Buenas noche, dijo Sora dándose vuelta.

Espera, tengo cosas que preguntarte, dijo Matt.

No tengo ganas, bye bye! Dijo Sora.

No te vas, dijo matt impidiendo el paso, primero¿Rompiste la huelga?

Sí, solo por hoy, es que me dio pena que TUS PADRES fueran a sentirse mal o incomodos, aunque si hubiera sido solo por ti te hubieras ahogado en tierra y ropa sucia y por mi genial! Dijo sora.

Bueno ya¿Qué fue con Nath? Preguntó Matt.

Pues la rubicunda fugo en cuanto pudo, luego de que se rompió una uña y tuvo una reacción alérgica al detergente, dijo Sora.

Ok, y ahora ¿ de donde conoces a TK, no quise preguntar por si acaso, después dudaban algo, dijo Matt.

Simple, en Japón le daba clases de música en mi casa, dijo Sora.

Y lo más importante POR QUE TE HICISTE PASAR POR MI NOVIA! Dijo Matt.

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? Eso no estaba planeado solo que cuando tu mama preguntó TU dijiste que SI y yo no te iba a contradecir! Dijo Sora molesta.

Lo siento, tienes razón, gracias por todo, dijo dándose media vuelta, y por cierto te ves muy bonita con ese vestido, dijo Matt y luego sin esperar respuesta entró a su dormitorio.

Ahh? Dijo sora levemente sonrojada, será mejor que me duerma, estoy alucinando dijo entrando a su cuarto.

**Fin del cap**

Espero que les guste el cap 8 que probablemente sea uno de los últimos con humor, porque a partir de acá creo que viene un poco de drama aunque obvio siempre con toques de humor, sino no sería una historia mía, hasta cuando quiero hacer drama no lo puedo evitar, y a los que les gusta el humor ups, es que la idea original lo necesita, pero tampoco va a ser una novela con puro llanto, solo que un poco más de problemillas tal vez algo serios. Ya verán que pasó con Brigitte, y los amigos de Sora… y mucho más.

Cualquier duda me dejan un review o me escriben a correo.

Bye!

Kate!

Em...no se si lo dije pero tengo otra historia, no es de digimon, pero si alguien quiere leerla, me daría mucho gusto, es de harry Potter se llama Secretos!


	9. juntos pero no revueltos

Bueno me demore años en actualizar de nuevo…pero sorry la inspiración se evaporó, ahora tampoco estoy con una supr inspiración pero igual tenia que publicar, tenia este fic demasiado abandonado, por lo del aviso bueno fue de mucha ayuda, la mayora dijo que le pusiera algo de drama por lo que modifique un poco el final, el original no me gustaba, este me quedo un poco mejor, espero que les guste, todavía faltan 4 cap aparte de este y tal vez un super epilogo…ya se vera, ahora los dejo con este cap…

Kate!

**Accidentalmente Enamorados **

**Cap 9**

**Juntos pero no revueltos**

Viernes, 11:30 pm departamento de Brigitte y Nath.

Es imposible, imposible, quedarse con esa…esa…horrenda pudiendo tenerme a MI, ja será ciego, para mi que esa le dijo algo, mejor estaba de sirvienta, uuuuuy que colera me da pero esto no se va a quedar asi la nerd me las paga! Murmuraba Nath mientras bebia una copa de vino tinto.

Y que te sucede ahora, Nath, dijo Brigitte sin mucho ánimo, quien habia escuchado sus murmullos cuando se dirigia a la sala, en realidad su "amistad" eran puras apariencias, ella bien sabia que muchas veces Mattie la habia traicionado con esa… ejem Nath y eso no se quedaría así, nadie se burla de mi, se decía, nadie, mientras miraba con falsa preocupación a la rubia de al lado.

Pues em la nerd! Esta con matt, me botaron por ella! Dijo sin pensar y al percatarse abrió mucho los ojos.

Que! Asi que sigue con esa tipa en su casa! Y esta se ha ido a meter ahí esto no se queda así me las pagan las dos, el es mio solo mio, se decía mientras que aparentando no haber entendido lo ultimo…

Con que esa sigue ahí? Dijo Brigitte.

Em um si si, dijo nerviosa Nath.

Pues pagara esto, muy caro, nadie me quita a matt sin sufrir un castigo, NADIE, dijo brigitte con un tono de voz intimidante que hizo estremecer a Nath.

Y que piensas hacer Brigitte? Preguntó algo temerosa Nath.

Que VAMOS a hacer, dijo Brigitte con sonrisa perversa, que vamos a hacer.

A si claro, dijo Nath.

Esa niña va a pagar muy pero muy caro, y que mejor que en el baile anual, esta vez sera todo un acontecimiento y TU me vas a ayudar, dijo brigitte.

Jajajajaja, rieron ambas con una aire maquiavelico.

Sus risas cesaron y permanecieron un tiempo en completo silencio, solo se oia el viento soplar, nadie podria imaginar lo que en ese momento, ahí, se planeaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sabado 8:30 am en el departamento de Matt.

Mmmmmmmhhhhmmm, una figura se movia bajo las suaves sabanas de seda negra.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos al percibir un sutil aroma a comida, mmmm rico, pensó mientras se paraba.

Su camisón de seda verde agua se acomodo de nuevo mientras ella cepillaba un poco su cabello y se ponía una bata a juego para ir a comer.

Pero antes que tocara la chapa se detuvo en seco.

Wait! De cuando acá el "cubo negro" tiene este aroma por las mañanas si yo soy la que cocino! Se dijo mentalmente.

(NA: por las dudas el "cubo negro" es el departamento de Matt)

Abrió sin hacer ruido y asomó su cabeza al pasillo, efectivamente olía estupendo, por lo que salio a "investigar".

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se le abrieron los ojos y la mandíbula en el piso, se frotó los ojos, era un fantasma, el Apocalipsis se venía, fin del mundo! Que hacia una cabeza rubia en esa cocina! Estaba volviendose loca, tenía que ser un espectro, si eso, noooooooooooooooooo! Que mundo es este, se decía, debo estar atrapada en un universo alterno!

Buenos días dijo un sonriente matt que sacaba uno panecillos del horno que olían…

Ahh? Sora salió de su sueño y…

Um am, bue…buenos días Ishida, dijo Sora tratando de recoger su mandíbula.

Efectivamente olia muy bien pero habian muchas dudas acerca del sabor, tal vez el enchastre que habia hecho quitaba algunos puntos, o el hecho que hubiera usado 5 recetarios distintos para un DESAYUNO, ni que fuera un almuerzo gourmet estilo restaurante 5 estrellas, se dijo Sora. Pero bueno la intencion es lo que cuenta.

Sorprendida? Dijo Matt con una sonrisita autosuficiente que bastó para que Sora sacara de nuevo su lado feminista.

Pues a decir verdad si, pensé que todos los rubios de ojos azules con complejo de macho, troglodita, dijo esto ultimo en voz mas baja, se sentían los reyecitos y no movían ni uno de sus deditos mientras que las demas personas les hacian hare hare al gran señor, por lo menos cocinar sabes, punto para los machos! Dijo esto con sorna.

Hey hey hey! Que bien empezamos asi que macho, troglodita, bla bla bla solo me gusto lo de rey! Eso si va conmigo! Dijo burlandose.

Uuuuuuuuuy que colera! PRINCIPITO DE TERCERA! Dijo Sora.

Oh vamos Sora, calladita te ves mas bonita.

What? pensó sora, me dijo…no es una broma de mal gusto se…se…atrevio….si! se atrevio a TUTEARME A MI!

Soooooraaaaa! Sino cierras la boca te van a entrar moscas, o bueno polillas dijo mirando a una que iba volando muy campante.

Automáticamente Sora cerro la boca, Bueno, bueno Mattie, cariño, amanecimos animados, dijo con una falsa sonrisa y voz empalagosa.

Claro que si cielo, si hasta cocine para nosotros, como una feliz pareja de enamorados, dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno. (NA: oh bueno esto es mucho, ejem Soooooooooooraaaaaaaaaa te molestaria mucho que cambiemos lugares? Si tu escribes y yo babeo, vamos que puedes terminar mal si te niegas…muajajaja)

Pues a ver que tal te quedo amorcito, dijo con una sonrisa tambien inocentona aunque con un aire más cínico.

Cuando Matt sirvió el desayuno, sora no lo pudo resistir, se veia increíblemente delicioso y sabia aun mejor, como rayos no habia sabido eso! pudo haberlo obligado a cocinar todo este tiempo y…por que rayos no se cocinaba el solo antes que ella llegara si era un super dotado para la cocina…INVESTIGAR! Pensó sora, su nueva palabra favorita.

Y…de cuando aca sabes cocinar? Preguntó sora perspicaz.

Realmente no sabia ni hervir agua, pero tambien miro lo que haces de vez en cuando, y ademas los recetarios funcionan, dijo sonriente, en realidad pense que me iba a salir piedras con agua rancia pero ya ves son el mejor en todo.

Hmmmm bueno dudo que en TODO dijo sora pero reconozco que eres bueno en la cocina, no tanto como yo claro pero bueno, dijo sora con un super ego.

Hmmmm bueno mientras este rico no importa, dijo Matt restandole importancia. Pero, ejem bueno um tu sabes um que este…tengo un trabajo en la universidad y… um, trataba de decir matt.

Si? Preguntó sora curiosa, se habia medio inclinado en la mesa y miraba con cara de habla-ya-o te mato-principito.

Ejem te iba a preguntar si tu, si tuquisieraspasareldiaconmihermanitoyyo? Preguntó DEMASIADO rápido.

Huh? Exclamó sora que se habia perdido en el si tu quisieras.

Que si quisieras, em pasar el dia con mi hermanito y yo, em es que queria que saliera con el pero mi mama me dijo que le habia dicho que tambien queria que fueras tu porque hace tiempo que no te ve, dijo Matt con una cara de trauma.

Oh claro! Dijo sora con sonrisa de comercial, voy a cambiarme, el pequeño TK es muy divertido, me gustaria pasar tiempo con el.

Perfecto, mis papas lo dejan ahora y en la tarde lo recojen, mañana se van, dijo Matt.

Oooook! Dijo sora animada en un ratito estoy lista.

Un ratito……

Dos horas y media después un rubio y un mini rubio estaban apolillandose en la sala mientras el sonido de la secadora de cabello inundaba el departamento

Diez minutos después Sora aparecia con un capri beige con bolsillos de un estilo algo cargo sin dejar de ser femenino y una blusa roja amarrada en el centro sobre el ombligo.

Vamonos! Dijo sora y la tropa se fue.

Primero hicieron una visita turistica a petición de sora quien arrastro a ambos a lugares historicos, era demasiado cómica la imagen, se veia a una interesada pelirroja caminando lo mas rapido que podia para llegar a los lugares señalados mientras arrastraba a un rubio mayor y un pequeñin los contemplaba burlandose mientras terminaba su helado.

Tres después de iniciado el recorrido…en una banca…de un parque…de un…ABANDONADO…monumento se veia a una sonriente pelirroja que por primera vez habia accedido a detenerse para que el pobre matt fuera al baño y de paso ella tomara un rico helado y TK…bueno comiera su quinto de chocolate.

Luego de la experiencia historica Matt los habia llevado a un parque de diversiones estilo safari que se habia inaugurado, ahí abundaban las AVENTURAS rubias y los TORMENTOS pelirrojos.

Ya veias a una traumatizada sora viendo las bestialidades a las que matt hacia subir a TK, trepar una especie de pared rocosa de 15 metros! Para luego tener que cumplir tareas y hacer recorridos peligrosos! Si era un niño! Uyyyy q rabia, decia sora mientras ella se quedaba en un juego que podia manejar…y era tambien estilo safari….pinball! si era un juego ridiculo frente a los otros pero por lo menos, seguro, se repetia sora.

Oh vamos señorita diversión, intenta hacer algo,dijo matt burlon.

Pues lo reto señor Indimatt no­-le temo-a-nada, dijo sora.

Genial! Dijo TK yo apuesto por sora sea lo que sea, dijo sonriente.

Que? preguntó matt, tu mi propio hermano!

Quince minutos después veias a un rubio trepando una soga estilo rey de la selva y a una pelirroja cinco pruebas mas alla, pasando obstáculos estilo Sheena princesa guerrera, por obvios resulatados sora ganó ante la sorpresa de Matt y la sonrisa de triunfo de sora.

Que fue eso? preguntó matt?

Oh eso, dijo sora, son 10 años de atletismo, 8 años de tennis, 7 de natación, 4 de escalada sobre roca, y em quieres seguir? Preguntó sora.

Huh, no! dijo matt derrotado.

Jajajajaj esa cara se empezo a carcajear sora, seguida por TK.

Basta! Fue vergonzoso, dijo Matt todos se me quedaron viendo como el derrotado por una niña pelirroja, dijo matt frustrado.

Jajaja, continuaron riendo los otros dos.

Ya habian pasado 2 horas de todo esto y ya eran las 6 de la tarde, iban de regreso al departamento de Matt, caminado, por que sora habia querido ir sin el batimovil como lo llamaba.

La madre de matt habia dicho que lo recogeria a las seis y media y ya se les hacia tarde, cuando llegaron encontraron a los papas de matt ya en la puerta quienes saludaron atentos a sora y se despidieron de su hijo mayor.

Después de un rato viendo la TV en televisores opuestos iba a dar por milesima vez en la semana sexto sentido y ante la insitencia de sora matt se quedo viendo, sora se habia "encargado" de la comida, por lo que podiamos ver a ambos en sillones opuestos comiendo pizza, correcion, una pelirroja comiendo pizza y un rubio engullendola.

Oh vamos ahí ahí, esta la muerta! Decia sora.

Ejem, sooooooooooooora por quinta vez en la película, no la e visto! No me digas que va a pasar.

A jejej lo olvide señor nunca veo buenas películas menos de este genero, miedoso, dijo en voz baja audible para el.

Nada se miedoso señorita tu eres la miedosa que te asustas cuando ya la has visto antes, dijo matt.

Bah! Dijo sora aventandole un almohadón.

Esto es guerra? Preguntó matt.

A la carga dijo sora, el que gana, se queda con la pizza!

Es un hecho, dijo matt siguiendo el juego… por lo tanto bye bye sexto sentido.

Media hora después y luego del enchastre se encontraba matt comiendo lo que quedaba de pizza mientras sora estaba despeinada, con manchas de salsa de tomate y sin zapatos, cruzada de brazos.

Oh vamos, dijo matt.

Uyyyyy decia sora cogiendo la caja de pizza vacia para luego resbalarse con otra mancha de salsa de tomate y caerse sentada ante las carcajadas de matt y su cara de auch!

Matt muy cortez le tendio la mano estando todavía en el sofá y ella sin dudarlo jaló para terminar con un matt en el suelo con la cara dentro de la caja de pizza y embarrado.

Jajajajaj empezaron a reirse ambos quedando un poco juntos, ejem correccion demasiado juntos y cada vez mas juntos ok esto ya no era juntos era pegados, genial ahora abrieron muuuucho los ojos y cada uno salto por su lado y

Plaff, se cerraron dos puertas al mismo tiempo.

Solo una pregunta chicos, ejem…como van a bañarse?

**Fin del cap!**

Bueno ya sorry otra vez, por el tiempo, espero que les haya gustado, como saben luego habra mas drama aunque tampoco novela.

Una cosa … me dejaron mas reviews por el aviso que en un cap normal! Casi me traumo, igual me gusto que opinaran, gracias por apoyarme!

Bye!

Kate!


	10. Una loca llegada

Hola A todos… sorry llevo millones de años perdida en mi propio mundo… iba escribiendo oración por oración… estuve muuuy ocupada y falta de inspiración… pero regresé! Con lau obvio!

Para este cap quiero decirles que tal vez no entiendan algunas bromas porque van dirigidas a un "conocido-amigo" de laura pero no c stresen se puede entender… luego Carmel es la forma en que llamamos a la hermanita de laura y cesar es el susodicho conocido-amigo.

Bueno espero que les guste y no se hayan olvidado de nosotras… este cap nos salió un poco rayado… espero que se rian y me dejen reviews! n.n

Nos vemos!

Kate (siempre firmo io pro lo trabaje cn lau ah!)

**Accidentalmente Enamorados **

**Cap 10**

**Unos locos preparativos**

Plaf, Sora colgó el teléfono con una super sonrisa de veinte kilómetros fosforescente y comenzó a gritar Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mañana mañana mañana…

Pero justo en ese momento llegaba Matt de la universidad, había tenido el peor examen de su vida no había aprobado ni copiándole al nerd de su costado…

Sora! No a…intentó decir Matt con voz de lamento.

Mañana mañana tai tai tai! Seguía gritando Sora.

So…

Pero Sora estaba ya en el pasillo y Matt detrás, era realmente extraño verla saltando por todo el departamento estilo pequeño pony en el mundo de la ilusión, pero antes que Matt le dijera algo...

Plaf! Le había cerrado la puerta… no esperen esperen le había cerrado la puerta EN LA CARA… A ÉL! Que? Dijo Matt que diablos pasa acá!

Estaba completamente molesto mirando la puerta de su ex cuarto con furia… ok… ese nombrecito… pensó… Pai, Pai, Tai! umm, …falda… MINI FALDA ROJA!

Que? El tipo ese iba a algo mañana! Con MI SORA… em arreglemos eso con Takenouchi, pensó instantáneamente.

4 horas después…

Mañana mañana mañana… iba canturreando Sora mientras Matt estaba en el mini cuarto de servicio con su cara de pocos amigos pensando en que rayos pasaba mañana y xq lo estaba marginando en su propio departamento!

Takenouchi! Dijo saliendo de su habitación y abriendo la puerta del cuarto de par en par y de un solo golpe, lamentablemente sora iba apareciendo y no se dio cuenta cuando le tiró la puerta en la cara y siguió por su camino, mientras Matt se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta sobándose la nariz.

Mañana mañana mañana… seguía sora.

Matt salió de su cuarto como un energúmeno luego de haber sobado adecuadamente su nariz que casi queda deformada por semejante portazo a opinión de él que ya estaba pensando en demandarla…

TAKEEEEENOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Vociferó en su oído.

Huh? Dijo Sora mirándolo por primera vez en 4 horas.

Que diablos te pasa! Chilló molesto.

Ahh? A quien? Dijo mirando a todos lados.

Pues a quien más a la unica que se pone a cantar 4 horas mañana mañana mañana como loca! Dijo Matt imitando su voz y haciendo los mismos movimientos pequeño pony.

Oh, dijo Sora. Que bien! Mañana mañana mañana… siguió ella dándose la vuelta con una sonrisilla de medio lado que él no alcanzó a ver.

Alto! Me exasperas! Dijo Matt tapándole la boca! Si dices mañana una vez más te juro que…

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaañaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Que diablos pasa? Dijo matt irritado luego de media hora de intentar que se callara.

Llega Tai! con Mimi! Dijo feliz.

A, dijo Matt me estas queriendo decir que he estado esperando 4 horas y media como idiota a que me dijeras q pasaba, para eso?

Um, si, dijo Sora

pero….pero…. intentaba decir Matt

Plaf! Sora salió del departamento.

Que cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gritó Matt como un desquiciado mientras señalaba la puerta cerrada con su dedo tembloroso, digna escena del exorcista.

Una hora y media después…

Bocaditos, bocaditos, bocaditos… venía Sora canturreando por el pasillo mientras sacaba las llaves del departamento, pero antes que metiera la llave…

Pum! Se abrió la puerta de par en par y se vio una masa rubia salir con el dedo índice temblando.

Gracias! Dijo Sora sonriente pasando por un costado mientras que Matt aun continuaba parado, despeinado y con el dedo tembloroso.

Ishida! Apúrate que necesito que acomodes las cosas para mañana! Que haces perdiendo el tiempo! Tai y Mimi vienen mañana y todo tiene que estar perfecto! Dijo dándole la espalda pero sonriendo malignamente.

Que? Dijo matt saliendo de su trance… quien te crees tu? Vociferó

Ayudame si? Dijo Sora con cara de inocente agrandando sus ojos y poniéndolos estilo pollo enfermo.

… 3:00 am…

Matt trapeando…

A la mañana siguiente…

Hmhhhmmm, un bulto de cabellos rubios se removía en la alfombra mientras dormía placidamente abrazando una escoba y con un trapo sucio en la cara desde hacía una hora…

Ishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiduuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Una voz resonó por todo el departamento.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, el bulto se levantó de un golpe con el trapo aún en la cabeza.

Que haces durmiendo a esta hora!

Que? Dijo el más confundido que pingüino en las Bahamas (o para los nepercianos... xq son los marcianos… más confundido que crs en clase de física cuántica )

Son las 6:30! Dijo Sora como si fuera obvio.

Que! Dormi una hora y media! Abusiva!

Que? A cortar sanguchitos (aj sanguche suena horrendo! Viva l sándwich!) ya! Dijo ella con voz de hitler… ahhh y por cierto Ishi sacate el trapito que se ve muuuuy antifashion quién lo diría…. Oh espera espera no te muevas no respires! Dijo saliendo a toda carrera de la sala…

5 segundos después…

Sonríiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Flash!

Nuoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dijo matt desesperado…

Mwahahahaahahahahahhaha pensó Sora, pero se ve tan lindo, no parece el egocéntrico, petulante de hace unas semanas… calma Sora caaaaalma… te estás poniendo rara… de cuando acá TÚ le haces bromas a Ishida? Oh no! pensaba como en trance la pelirroja.

No! alto! Takenouchi! Esto es raro… desde cuando tu me das ordenes y yo como buen esclavo rubio las cumplo ah?

Narcisista dijo ella entre dientes pero evitando sonreír, desde cuando le gustaba fastidiarlo así… raro muuuy raro, pensó.

Ishida mejor ve a dormir un par de horas a tu cuarto que a las 9:00 am me vas a llevar al aeropuerto no?

No, dijo él.

Pero Sora le lanzó una mirada maligna (estilo laura con los losers! Ejemplo: crs oooops, eso fue consejo de ella).

No te preocuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupes yo te llevo, dijo matt con una sonrisa torcida (JRM de porqueria!) y una gotita en la cabeza.

Muuuuy bien dijo sora con una sonrisa inocente… voy a terminar de arreglar todo… vas a conocer a los mejores en el planeta tierra! Dijo ella feliz y orgullosa arrastrando a matt del cuello de la camisa.

Altooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…oooooooo…oooo…o!

Tres horas después…

Apuuuuuuurateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no llegamooooooooos!

El aeropuerto estaba muy congestionado esa mañana, pero parecía que todos se habían detenido a mirar a una extraña pareja que había hecho ingreso de repente.

Una joven pelirroja vestida de amarillo arrastraba a un joven rubio en pijama azul de avioncitos (regalo semanas atrás de sora que casi sufre un trauma al intentar despertar a cierto rubio una mañana y encontrarlo…ejem… con frío?).

_El vuelo 9090 de la línea Lau airlines acaba de arrivar al aeropuerto, los familiares de los pasajeros a la sala 28 _

Ya llegaron dijo Sora corriendo hacia la dichosa sala dejando a un empijamado Matt en medio aeropuerto para ser devorado por las miradas de niñas, adolescentes y ancianas mientras él intentaba ver de donde sacar ropa decente…

"Carmel´s fashion" decía un anuncio rosado…

Ahí! Se dijo él corriendo hacia la tienda.

Mucho gusto señor puedo atenderle en algo? dijo una señorita regordeta vestida de rosado resaltador, soy Melody para lo que quiera dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Em bueno necesito ropa dijo matt algo asustado.

Oh bueno… tengo las últimas tendencias en vestidos de primavera las últimas creaciones de la dueña Carmel, un encanto de mujer, le conté que su esposo y ella trabajan diseñando, don Alex ohhh muy buen tipo, algo… em parecido a su hermano pero eso no lo malogró por completo, pasa… (chiste neperciano)

Em bueno señora… no hay ropa de hombre? Dijo desesperado… este no es mi día desde cuando me pasa esto a mi! Pensó al borde de un ataque.

Bueno… mmmmm creo que tengo algo para usted!

10 minutos después…

Donde estará Ishida… uff agradezcamos que no era ese vuelo y que me confundí de hora… ooops… pero igual deben estar por legar y el otro no… hey esa cabeza me es familiar pero…

Un azorado rubio caminaba tratando de esconderse debajo de una gorrita naranja.

Ishida? Preguntó sora al borde de un ataque de risa.

Si, dijo él tratando de esconderse más pero lamentablemente la gorrita no era muy grande además decía "soy César asistente de limpieza" y en la espalda en letras muy grandes BAÑOS.

Tu tienes la culpa de todo So…kenouchi…

Nop, dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, pero ejem puedes irte un poquito más allá es que…

Señor, dijo un chiquito de 7 años… mi papa necesita su ayuda en el baño… creo que se siente mal del estómago y necesitaba que trapee o algo así… ahh no hay papel higiénico tampoco y…

Aleeeeejateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Dijo matt escondiéndose detrás de sora con una mirada de trauma.

Alto ahí! Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon rápidamente…

Taiiiiiiii! Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dijo Sora corriendo a abrazarlos con mucho afecto.

Que gusto verte de nuevo amiga, dijo una bella jovencita de cabello lacio castaño claro y ojos miel.

Nos moríamos de ganas de estar contigo de nuevo… japón no es nada sin ti, dijo un joven muy atractivo de cabello chocolate despeinado.

Los estuve esperando desde hace rato, pasaron tantas cosas! Dijo ella sonriendo.

Ahhh Sora, em ese asistente de limpieza no te está mirando extraño? Preguntó Mimi al verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

Ishida! Dijo ella.

Lamento mucho esto, pero creo que debo presentarlos ahora… dijo Sora. El es Ishida vivo en sui departamento desde que tuve un pequeño accidente y pues se puede decir que somos ligeramente amigos, dijo ella.

Yamato Ishida dijo quitándose la gorra y mirando con picardía a Mimi, mientras que le dirigía una mirada mortal a Tai.

Bueno… muy apuesto tu amigo, dijo Mimi.

Um… chicos les preparé algunas cosas en el departamento que tal si vamos para allá? Preguntó Sora.

Ok, dijo Tai.

Media hora después…

Yamato iba conduciendo en su planeta tormenta, repitiéndose mentalmente porque estaba permitiéndole eso a la pelirroja.

Cuando al fin llegaron al edificio de departamentos de Matt, Tai y Mimi bajaron riendo mientras que Yamato ponía cara de cansancio.

Gracias, susurro en voz baja Sora dedicándole una tímida sonrisa para luego salir del automóvil y reunirse con sus amigos.

Creo que ahí tengo mi respuesta… pensó Matt, es muy agradable, no entiendo como pude ser tan desagradable con ella, suspiró…

Ishida! Gritó sora, apúrate por favor! Dijo desde la entrada, mientras Tai y Mimi cargaban sus maletas.

Argh! Espera Takenouchi no seas tan estresante! Decía Matt recuperando su postura normal, definitivamente desde esa llamada las cosas habían sido muuuuuuy raras.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Pensó Matt preocupado…

**Fin del Cap**

Bueno ahora la pregunta del millon… les gusto? (kate escondida detrás de una roca mientras laura la mira con cara de pocos amigos)

Espero que si… y no se olviden de nuestros review!

Bye!


End file.
